


Le Libérateur

by hiera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: 2055 : Après avoir été ravagé dix ans plus tôt par des monstres apparus mystérieusement un peu partout sur Terre, la vie commence à reprendre petit à petit. Les frontières n'existent plus. Les nations non plus. L'ONU, seule organisation encore debout au lendemain de ce que beaucoup appellent l'Apocalypse, a pris la tête des peuples du monde. Avec ses secrets, ses défauts et ses monstres...





	1. Chapter 1

##  Moscou, mercredi 5 mai 2055

Allan était assis dans le fauteuil du général et observait avec attention chaque mouvement qu'effectuaient les six soldats de l'Étoile Rouge qui le retenaient en otage depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. S’il en jugeait à l’atmosphère pesante qui régnait à présent dans la pièce, il pouvait deviner qu’aucune revendication n’avait été acceptée et que la tension entre les preneurs d’otage et les négociateurs de l’ONU n’avait fait que grimper ces dernières heures. Au lieu de s’en inquiéter, Allan affichait un sourire serein. En tant qu’otage il n’avait aucune valeur. Ce n’était pas lui que l’Étoile Rouge était venue chercher mais le général Anéra qui fort heureusement pour lui ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau lorsque les terroristes y avaient fait irruption. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, personne sauf Allan bien sûr.

Ce que désirait l’Étoile Rouge ? Allan s’en faisait une vague idée. Il savait également que cette prise d’otage ne pouvait qu’être un échec et si personne n’était encore intervenu, c’était simplement parce que le Libérateur n’était pas encore arrivé et ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne vienne le délivrer ou plutôt qu’il vienne libérer le général puisque telle serait la version officielle.

          

 

À l'extérieur du Kremlin, les casques bleus qui étaient prêts à intervenir, n’attendaient que le feu vert de leur supérieur pour donner l’assaut au bâtiment actuellement entre les mains d’un groupe de terroriste  baptisée l’Étoile Rouge. Parmi les membres des forces de maintien de la paix, se trouvait un jeune commandant d'une vingtaine d’année à l'allure peu conforme avec les exigences de l'armée, notamment en matière de coupe de cheveux. Pourtant personne ne lui faisait de remarque, au contraire il semblait être inexistant aux yeux de tous. À moins que ces camarades et supérieurs essaient tout simplement d'oublier sa pesante présence.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que le jeune commandant avait rejoint les troupes sur place et l’impatience le gagnait déjà. Il avait été mis au courant de la situation en chemin et il savait très exactement ce qu’il avait à faire. D’ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi on avait déployé tant d’homme et de moyen alors qu’il était ici et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de ces gêneurs pour libérer le généralissime.

Le commandant poussa un léger soupir en même temps qu’il écrasait sa cigarette dans la neige et qu’il se détachait des rangs. Après tout, il ne serait pas responsable des victimes collatérales suite à son intervention. Alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit, un léger sourire presque sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 

\- Où allez-vous Commandant ! s'écria le colonel Rosde. Revenez immédiatement ! 

\- Laissez-le faire Colonel, ordonna le Général de Brigade Androw. Il vaut mieux pour votre vie que vous le laissiez faire ce que bon lui semble.

\- Mais mon général… Et la vie du Généralissime ?

\- Apparemment vous ne savez pas de qui il s'agit. Cet homme, aussi insolent soit-il avec son allure de punk, c’est le commandant Ohi Tark, le Libérateur, expliqua le général de brigade chargé des opérations. C’est aussi celui qu’on surnomme l’Araignée.

\- Vous… Vous plaisantez… ce jeune homme ?

\- Je viens de recevoir l’ordre de le laisser prendre en main les opérations.

\- L’ordre ? Mais alors…

\- L’ordre vient de très haut, comme vous vous en doutez. Et quand bien même ça ne serait pas le cas, je ne suis pas assez fou pour me mettre en travers du chemin de ce monstre et je vous conseille d’en faire autant si vous tenez à la vie.

Le colonel Rosde ne répondit pas. Il avait très souvent entendu parler de cet homme sans jamais avoir pu savoir si ce n’était qu’une légende urbaine ou si ce monstre existait bel et bien. D’ailleurs, il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il puisse avoir les traits d’un homme si jeune …

 

*

 

Tout avait été minutieusement préparé pendant des semaines. Nymphéa avait elle-même repéré les lieux et avait pu compter sur le soutien logistique et informatique de Read. Ce dernier ne la quittait pas un seul instant malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient. Il était toujours là avec elle, dans son oreillette, lui donnant des indications sur ce qui se passait à l’extérieur et agrémentant parfois ses informations de blagues douteuses dont il avait le secret.

Read était plus qu’un compagnon d’arme. Il était plus que son meilleur ami. Il était son frère. Pas son frère de sang mais son frère de survie, comme ils aimaient le dire. C’était Read qui dix ans plus tôt les avait trouvés sa sœur et elle, cachées dans les décombres d’une maison, à moitié mortes de faim. Nymphéa se souviendrait toute sa vie du visage souriant de ce garçon de douze ans aux cheveux roux qui mâchait du chewing-gum et qui sentait bon la menthe. Il lui avait tendu la main et les avait sortis de leur tombeau. Dès lors, ils ne s’étaient plus quittés. Ils avaient formé une famille et avaient veillé les uns sur les autres.  

Nymphéa n’avait confiance qu’en lui. Read était ses yeux. Il voyait tout grâce aux différentes caméras de sécurité installées dans le quartier et qu’il avait piraté sans la moindre difficulté. C’est grâce à lui que Nymphéa avait compris qu’il se passait quelque chose de grave. L’armée avait reculé et un seul homme s’était approché du bâtiment. Il ne ressemblait pas à un négociateur. De toute façon depuis le début de la prise d’otage, les négociateurs de l’ONU avait refusé toutes tractations et les avaient sommé de libérer le généralissime… qu’il ne retenait pas en otage. Tout ce qu’ils avaient trouvé dans son bureau c’était ce mystérieux jeune homme. Apparemment, il s’agissait de son secrétaire particulier. Ce dernier ne donnait pas l’impression d’être inquiet pour sa vie et son calme était étrange. Il avait également refusé de leur révéler où leur cible se trouvait. Il s’était contenté de répéter qu’il n’était qu’un simple assistant et qu’il ne savait pas où son patron pouvait être.

Read était pourtant formelle, le général Anéra n’avait pas quitté le Kremlin. En tout cas, les dernières images de lui, le montraient en train d’entrer dans son bureau. Existait-il une chambre secrète ? Une sorte de panic room où il se cachait en attendant que les casques bleus donnent l’assaut au bâtiment ? Nymphéa avait pourtant vérifié les plans et ses hommes avaient sondé les murs du bureau. Pas de passage secret ni de chambre forte. Le général s’était envolé, laissant à sa place ce jeune homme au sourire énigmatique.

Le minuteur de Nymphéa sonna. C’était l’heure de tuer un otage. Elle prit sa radio et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à donner l’ordre d’exécuter un des militaires retenus dans une autre pièce, Read l’interpela :

\- Nymphéa, nous avons un problème.

\- Quoi Read ? Fit-elle en s’isolant sous le regard attentif d’Allan.

\- La mission est annulée. Rappelles tes hommes immédiatement enfin ce qu’il en reste et foutez le camp immédiatement.

\- Read qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Pas le temps pour les explications. L’ordre vient de Yahweh.

\- Yahweh ? Mais pourquoi ? Read ? Read !

La communication avait été interrompue ce qui n’était pas bon signe. Read était le meilleur dans son domaine. Réussir à pirater son réseau était impossible ce qui ne laissait que peu d’option à ce soudain silence. Alors que Nymphéa tentait de garder son sang-froid et espérait que rien ne fâcheux ne soit arrivé à son ami, elle reçut un message de détresse venant de ses hommes restés dans les étages inférieurs. Leurs paroles étaient incohérentes et étaient couvertes par des hurlements ainsi que des coups de feu.

\- C’est lui, déclara Allan.

Nymphéa éteignit sa radio. Il était inutile d’effrayer ses camarades. Elle s’approcha ensuite du jeune homme blond et s’assit sur le bord du bureau du général.

\- Qui ça lui ? Demanda-t-elle d’un air sombre.

\- Le Libérateur.

\- Le Libérateur ? Vous voulez parler du héros de l’Apocalypse ? Celui qui a lui seul aurait massacré la plupart des monstres qui sont apparus sur Terre il y a dix ans ?

\- Si vous tenez à la vie, je vous conseille de partir tout de suite avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Nymphéa le dévisagea longuement avant de retirer sa cagoule sous le regard surpris des cinq soldats qui se trouvaient dans le bureau. Elle se tourna vers eux et déclara :

\- Yahweh a annulé la mission. Maro, tu appliques le plan d’urgence.

\- Et toi ? Questionna le jeune homme cagoulé. Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Non, je vais faire diversion et je vous rejoindrais dès que possible.

\- Force et honneur, déclara-t-il en lui adressant le salut des soldats de l’Étoile Rouge.

\- Force et honneur, répéta-t-elle.

Sans dire un mot de plus, les cinq soldats cagoulés quittèrent la pièce. Nymphéa verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Elle savait que ce n’était pas ce petit verrou qui la protégerait du Libérateur mais avec un peu de chance cela lui ferait gagner du temps.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi jeune, dit Allan en se levant de son siège.

\- Vous pouvez parler, vous êtes à peine plus vieux que moi, rétorqua Nymphéa en s’approchant de lui.

Les deux jeunes gens se détaillèrent attentivement. Allan était blond et ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il dépassait Nymphéa d’une bonne tête mais sa frêle apparence indiquait qu’il n’était qu’un bureaucrate pas un soldat. Il n’avait sans doute jamais tenu une arme de sa vie. Peut-être faisait-il même parti de ces quelques chanceux à n’avoir jamais croisé la route d’un monstre. Nymphéa de son côté était plutôt petite et du haut de son mètre soixante, elle n’avait rien de bien impressionnant. Elle non plus n’avait pas l’air d’un soldat avec ses longs cheveux noirs tressés et retenus en chignon. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans son regard et dans le son de sa voix qui en disait long sur le genre de vie qu’elle avait mené. La mort avait dû l’accompagner dès l’instant où le monde avait sombré dans le chaos dix ans plus tôt. Elle avait dû connaitre les monstres, le froid, la faim mais avait survécu, sans doute grâce à l’Étoile Rouge qui n’avait pas hésité à faire des orphelins de l’Apocalypse, des enfants soldats. D’ailleurs Nymphéa ne devait même pas être majeur. Allan ne lui donnait pas dix-huit ans, tout juste dix-sept. Et pourtant malgré son jeune âge, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de la mort. Elle n’avait d’ailleurs pas hésité à la donnée à plusieurs otages. Mais qu’avait donc fait l’Étoile Rouge à ces enfants que l’Apocalypse avait rendus orphelins et que les Nations Unis n’avaient pu secourir ?

\- Il va vous tuer et vous le savez, déclara Allan.

\- Je sais.

La jeune fille poussa un court soupir avant de s’installer sur l’un des canapés de l’espace salon du bureau du généralissime. Elle posa ses bottes sales sur la table basse en verre et observa avec dégout le luxe dans lequel vivait le chef des armées internationales alors que tant de gens souffraient à travers le monde. 

\- Vous auriez dû partir avec vos hommes, reprit Allan en s’asseyant en face d’elle.

\- Si j’avais fais ça, nous serions tous mort. En restant ici, je leur donne une chance de s’en sortir.

\- Vous êtes courageuse. Vous n’avez pas peur de la mort ?

\- J’ai peur des monstres, pas des hommes.

\- Vous savez, certains ne considèrent pas le Libérateur comme un homme mais comme un monstre.

\- Certains le considèrent comme un héros, le sauveur de l’humanité.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas vous faire d’illusion sur ce héros. Il y a souvent un écart entre mythe et réalité. Dans son cas, le fossé est immense. D’ailleurs, si le grand public le connait sous le nom du Libérateur, entre nous nous aimons l’appeler l’Araignée.

Nymphéa fixa longuement Allan comme si elle cherchait à percer le mystère de ce curieux garçon qui n’aurait jamais dû se trouver dans ce bureau et qui d’ailleurs n’apparaissait même pas sur les vidéos de surveillances que Read avait piraté.

\- Au fait, vous ne m’avez toujours pas dit votre nom, reprit le secrétaire du généralissime.

\- Nymphéa, Nymphéa Céna, et c’est la seule information que vous obtiendrez de moi, dit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

Allan se crispa en entendant ce nom qui évoquait chez lui de lointains souvenirs. Nymphéa Céna… Plus il la regardait plus il lui trouvait effectivement une vague ressemblance avec un certain Liane Céna qu’il avait bien connu. Était-ce une simple coïncidence ou bien une ironie du destin ? Nymphéa sentit son trouble et l’interrogea du regard. Allan se contenta de sourire. Si cette jeune fille était bien la fille de Liane et qu’elle avait rejoint les rangs de l’Étoile Rouge, son père devait sans aucun doute se retourner dans sa tombe. Et Kira… S’il était encore vivant, il aurait sans aucun doute été furieux d’apprendre que la progéniture de Liane était devenue de la chair à canon pour l’Étoile Rouge.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ?

\- C’est un joli prénom pour une bien jolie jeune fille, répondit simplement Allan. J’aurais vraiment aimé avoir le temps d’en apprendre davantage sur vous.

\- Je vous l’ai dit, mon nom est la seule information que vous obtiendrez de moi.

On donna un grand coup dans la porte. Nymphéa sursauta malgré elle. Elle n’aurait pas cru qu’il serait si rapide.

\- Je crois que c’est trop tard, dit-elle en se levant.

Allan l’imita et posa sa main sur l’arme de poing qu’elle venait de sortir. Nymphéa l’interrogea du regard et il déclara :

\- Rangez-là et sortez votre couteau. Les armes à feu l’énervent. Défiez-le au couteau. Ça va l’amuser. S’il vous trouve intéressante, il ne vous tuera peut-être pas.

Nymphéa le considéra avec méfiance. Pouvait-elle le croire ? Elle n’avait plus le temps d’y réfléchir car la porte du bureau vola en éclat et un homme entra. La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive et laissa Allan lui prendre son arme des mains pour la poser sur la table.

Celui qu’on surnommait le Libérateur était bien plus jeune qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il n’était pas très grand non plus. Il ne devait pas faire plus du mètre soixante-dix. Sa musculature n’avait rien de bien impressionnant. Il était athlétique mais n’avait rien d’un surhomme. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose d’effrayant chez lui. Peut-être était-ce tout ce sang qui ruisselait sur son corps et qui n’était pas le sien. Combien d’homme venait-il de tuer pour en être ainsi couvert ? Beaucoup trop pour qu’il n’y ait eu que des terroristes. Les otages devaient tous être morts. Au plus profond d’elle, Nymphéa espérait que Maro et les autres s’en soient sortis, qu’au moins son sacrifice ne soit pas vint.  

Lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur elle, Nymphéa comprit ce qui l’effrayait chez cet homme. C’était son regard. Il n’était ni froid, ni cruel. Il était simplement vide d’expression. Il y avait aussi ce petit sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres, presqu’un rictus.

\- Si vous voulez vivre, sortez votre couteau maintenant, murmura Allan.

Sans répondre, Nymphéa lui obéit. Lorsque les yeux du Libérateur se posèrent sur sa lame, son sourire se fit plus large. Il semblait amusé. Il sortit à son tour son couteau de chasse taché du sang du ses précédentes victimes.

\- J’espère que tu sais te défendre gamine car je n’ai pas peur de tuer des petites filles, déclara le commandant Tark en entrant un peu plus dans le bureau.

Nymphéa ne répondit pas et avança simplement vers lui. Avait-elle bien fait de se séparer de son arme à feu ? Il était trop tard pour se poser la question. De toute façon, à présent qu’elle lui faisait face, elle se sentait incapable de fuir.

\- Comme tu es la dernière, tu es celle que je vais faire le plus souffrir, déclara-t-il. Je te réserve un sort bien pire que celui des autres. Tu verras ma jolie, on va bien s’amuser ensemble.

 

 

L’Étoile Rouge ne méritait pas sa réputation d’organisation terroriste la plus dangereuse du monde. Ohi était déçu et regrettait presque d’avoir fait le déplacement.  Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour tous les massacrer. Des soldats d’élite ? Il n’en avait croisé aucun. Ce n’était que des enfants apeurés qu’il avait déchiqueté avec son couteau alors qu’ils le suppliaient de les épargner. Mais aucun ne méritait de vivre ! Ils n’étaient que des déchets à qui on avait mis une cagoule et donné une kalachnikov. Quant à cette jeune fille, elle ne valait pas mieux qu’eux. Ce n’était qu’une gamine prétentieuse à qui on avait donné de faux espoirs.

Le commandant Tark s'accroupit à côté d’elle. Elle était encore en vie. Comme promis, il lui réservait un sort bien pire qu’à ses hommes. Après tout, même si elle n’en avait pas l’étoffe, elle était leur chef et il devait la punir pour l’exemple. Peut-être lui arracherait-il le visage pour l’exhiber et ainsi dissuader d’autres idiots de se rebeller contre l’ordre établi ?

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l’obliger à relever la tête. C’est vrai qu’elle était jolie quoiqu’un peu trop jeune à son goût. Peut-être garderait-il son visage dans une boite pour le regarder se décomposer. Après tout une chose n’est belle que si elle est éphémère. Lentement il plaça son couteau sous sa gorge. La jeune fille trembla mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle se contenta de le fixer tout en serrant les dents. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle tachait de retenir ses larmes, sans doute par orgueil. Elle ne semblait pas non plus disposée à le supplier de l’épargner ce qui était contrariant car ce que le commandant Tark adorait plus que tout, c’était de les entendre implorer sa clémence.

Doucement il déplaça son couteau et le pressa contre la joue de la jeune fille qui frissonna en sentant la lame entailler sa peau. Elle avait peur et elle avait raison. Un large sourire fendit le visage d’Ohi qui se pencha pour respirer son parfum avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Supplie-moi et je te promets de tuer rapidement.

Nymphéa ne répondit pas, non pas par orgueil comme le pensait le commandant mais plutôt parce qu’elle en était incapable. La peur la paralysait complètement. Le commandant Tark avait raison, elle n’était qu’une petite fille qui s’était prise au sérieux et qui avait cru être un soldat.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? reprit le militaire. Je vois, tu es une dure à cuire. J’aime ça mais j’en ai maté des plus coriaces et crois-moi je vais te faire desserrer les dents et te faire hurler comme une chienne.

\- Ohi attends ! s'écria Allan.

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna le jeune homme en tournant furieusement la tête vers lui.

\- Je veux cette fille, alors ne la tues pas.

\- C'est une plaisanterie?

\- Elle détient peut-être des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles.

\- Tu m'arrêtes dans mon élan pour me sortir une telle connerie !

\- C’est un ordre.

\- Un ordre…, grogna Ohi.

\- Et une faveur, ajouta Allan en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Le commandant semblait fulminer de rage. Il hésita un instant, regardant avec dégout la jeune fille qu’il tenait encore par les cheveux et finit par la lâcher en hurlant :

\- Très bien ! Après tout, c'est toi qui commande ici !

Le commandant s’apprêtait à s’en aller lorsque le jeune homme l’interpela à nouveau :

\- Avant de partir, emmènes la vite à l'infirmerie, elle perd beaucoup de sang et je ne veux pas qu’elle meurt.

Ohi retint un grognement presque bestial. Il semblait à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge, pourtant, il ne le toucherait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Même dans ses plus grands moments de démence, Allan était la seule créature au monde à qui Ohi était incapable de faire du mal. Il n’en était pas moins furieux contre lui. Non seulement Allan lui gâchait son plaisir mais en plus il lui donnait des ordres et il était bien le seul à pouvoir le faire sans avoir peur de représailles. En effet il savait que jamais le Libérateur ne lèverait la main sur lui. Il était sa chose et même si Ohi n’était pas très docile, en règle générale il lui obéissait. Nymphéa qui n’avait pas complètement perdu connaissance, posa son regard sur Allan qui semblait être bien plus que le secrétaire du général. Mais qui était exactement cet étrange jeune homme blond ?

 

##  Vatican, vendredi 7 mai 2055

 

Le bureau de David Lloyd était à son image ou plutôt à l’image de sa fonction. N’importe quel visiteur qui s’y serait aventuré, aurait immédiatement compris qu’il se trouvait dans les appartements privés du Secrétaire Général des Nations Unis. Et pourtant chaque fois qu’Allan posait son regard sur lui, il ne voyait qu’un homme élégant d’une trentaine d’année, au sourire énigmatique et qui n’avait rien à voir avec les hommes l’ayant précédé à cette fonction. Il fallait aussi dire que les Nations Unis n’avaient plus rien à voir avec l’organisation qui avait existé avant l’Apocalypse. Désormais c’était elle qui dirigeait le monde, ou plutôt c’était ce trentenaire qui le dirigeait. David Lloyd était en quelque sorte le maître du monde. L’image faisait toujours sourire Allan qui n’avait jamais compris comment son vieil ami avait réussi ce tour de force.

\- Tu as l’air préoccupé, déclara David sans relever les yeux du rapport qu’il consultait. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c’est cette prise d’otage qui te travaille.

\- Oui et non.

David releva les yeux vers le jeune homme avant de refermer son document pour reporter toute son attention sur son ami. Allan n’était pas du genre à se laisser déstabiliser pour si peu et il était curieux de connaitre les raisons de son trouble.

\- Il parait qu’il y a eu des survivants, déclara David.

\- Deux soldats qui ne savent rien et… une fille.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du secrétaire général qui s’enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Il aurait dû s’en doutait, seule une femme était capable d’obscurcir à ce point le visage d’un homme. Et pourtant Allan n’était pas n’importe qui, aussi était-il curieux d’en apprendre un peu plus sur cette fameuse fille.

\- Est-ce que par hasard tu sais si Liane avait eu une fille ? Demanda Allan.

Le visage de David s’obscurcit à son tour. Liane… même sans y ajouter un nom de famille, David savait très bien de qui Allan voulait parler. Cependant, il n’aurait jamais cru entendre à nouveau le prénom de cet étrange personnage.

\- Je sais qu’il a été marié mais qu’il a rapidement divorcé, répondit David après un long silence. Kira prenait beaucoup trop de place dans sa vie et j’imagine que Liane a préféré sa sombre compagnie à la monotonie que lui apportait le bonheur conjugale. Je crois qu’il a eu un enfant mais j’ignore si c’était un garçon ou une fille. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment intéressés à sa famille. C’était sa relation avec Kira qui nous importait à l’époque. Pourquoi ?

\- La fille qu’Ohi a laissée en vie à Moscou. Elle dit s’appeler Nymphéa Céna.

\- Tu penses que c’est la fille de Liane ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle lui ressemble un peu.

\- Liane est mort.

\- Je sais.

\- Kira aussi.

Allan ne répondit pas. Son visage était sombre et David savait très bien pourquoi. Combien de fois avaient-ils cru à la mort de Kira ? Chaque fois qu’ils avaient pensé l’avoir tué définitivement, ce démon revenait des enfers pour les tourmenter à nouveau. La dernière fois qu’il était revenu d’entre les morts, sa vengeance avait été terrible, elle avait été semblable à la colère divine, s’abattant sur l’humanité telle l’Apocalypse.  

\- Si Kira revient à nouveau d’entre les morts, cette fois-ci rien ni personne ne pourra l’arrêter, murmura Allan. Ni toi, ni moi. Quant à Liane, il n’est malheureusement plus de ce monde.

\- Alors si cette Nymphéa Céna est bien la fille de Liane, assure-toi qu’Ohi ne la tue pas. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourra nous servir à apaiser la prochaine colère de notre dieu de la mort, en attendant de trouver un moyen de le tuer définitivement.

 

##  Londres, samedi 8 mai 2055

 

Nymphéa était en vie et au plus profond d’elle, la jeune fille savait que ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle d’ailleurs elle se doutait que le pire était à venir. Pour l’heure, elle se reposait dans une chambre d’hôpital qui avait des allures de prison avec ces barreaux aux fenêtres. Mais peut-être était-elle dans un centre pénitencier ? Après tout elle était une criminelle, pire une terroriste. Elle avait participé à l’assassinat de nombreuses personnes et avait fait exécuter cinq otages lors de sa dernière opération. Elle n’avait pas encore dix-huit ans et pourtant, elle avait la certitude qu’elle irait en Enfer.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle relevait péniblement les bras pour observer ses bandages. Cet homme, celui qu’on appelait le Libérateur, il aurait pu la tuer mais il ne l’avait pas fait. À chaque fois qu’il l’avait blessé, il avait pris garde à ne pas entailler trop profondément sa chair de sorte de prolonger son jeu sadique et l’instant de la mettre à mort. Nymphéa n’avait pas une seule fois réussi à le toucher. Pourtant elle n’était pas une débutante. Depuis l’âge de ses dix ans, on lui avait appris à se battre à l’arme blanche. Elle avait été l’un des meilleurs enfants soldat de l’Étoile Rouge mais à côté du commandant Tark, elle n’était qu’une petite fille effrayée qui n’avait pas été capable de se défendre.

 

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et un homme en blouse blanche entra. Il tenait à la main un vase dans lequel se trouvaient de magnifiques lys blancs. Lorsqu’il vit la jeune fille réveillée, il lui adressa un sourire qu’elle trouva magnifique et qui la fit rougir malgré elle. Il y avait quelque chose de très doux chez cet homme et pourtant Nymphéa savait qu’il fallait se méfier tout particulièrement de ce genre d’individu. Après tout, s’il travaillait pour l’armée, il ne pouvait qu’être un ennemi.

Le médecin posa le vase sur la table de chevet avant de lui tendre une carte lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Elle n’était signée que d’un A. Nymphéa devina qu’il s’agissait d’Allan. Elle aurait dû se sentir flattée, après tout ce jeune homme n’était apparemment pas n’importe qui, pourtant elle avait plutôt l’impression d’être malgré elle une traitresse car il était clair que tout ceci avait un prix.

- Je suis content de vous voir enfin réveillée. Vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang mais nous avons pu vous soigner à temps. Mais où sont mes bonnes manières ! Pardonnez-moi. Je suis le docteur Kaori Mathare et c'est moi qui me suis occupé de vous depuis votre arrivée ici.

\- Où suis-je exactement ?

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital militaire de Londres.

\- Et qu’est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Ça, c'est au Généralissime que vous le devez mais je n’en sais pas plus. Au fait, on m’a demandé de vous transmettre un message. Votre sœur se porte comme un charme. Elle est actuellement dans un pensionnat pour jeune fille très renommé à Paris. Je crois qu’elle s’y plait bien.

En entendant parler de sa sœur, Nymphéa devint blême. Comment l’armée avait pu lui mettre la main dessus ? D’ailleurs ce message n’était-il pas une menace déguisée ? Le médecin dut sentir son malaise car il vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle, sur le bord de son lit. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra presque tendrement. Nymphéa se détendit peu à peu. Il y avait quelque chose de très apaisant chez cet homme. Pourtant elle ne baissa pas complètement sa garde. Après tout malgré son air angélique, le docteur Mathare travaillait pour l’ennemi et en était pour le moment son porte parole.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ici vous ne risquez rien, déclara le médecin. Vous êtes en sécurité dans cet hôpital. Personne ne vous forcera à parler, ni ne vous interrogera. Alors j’aimerais que vous vous détendiez et que vous ne pensiez qu’à vous rétablir. Votre sœur ne risque rien non plus. Tout a déjà été arrangé.

\- Je suppose que tout cela a un prix, rétorqua Nymphéa avec amertume.

\- Bien entendu, fit le médecin sans perdre son sourire. Tout à un prix dans ce monde. Mais je ne suis pas celui à qui vous devrez rendre des comptes. Je ne suis qu’un simple médecin à qui on a demandé de veiller personnellement sur votre santé. Alors tachez de vous reposer, Nymphéa. 

Beau et diabolique, voilà les deux mots qui vinrent à l’esprit de la jeune fille alors que le docteur Mathare quittait sa chambre. Son sourire était celui d’un ange mais ses paroles douces et mielleuses étaient celles d’un serpent. Finalement ce Kaori avait beaucoup en commun avec Allan.

 

Dès qu’elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, un léger bruit attira son attention, comme une respiration. Quelqu'un d'autre était là. Pourtant, elle ne voyait personne. La chambre semblait vide et il n’y avait aucune cachette visible. Les inspirations et expirations laissèrent bientôt place à un petit gloussement inquiétant. Peu après une main sortit de sous son lit et lui empoigna le bras. Avant qu'elle n’ait le temps de pousser le moindre cri, un individu se jeta sur elle en prenant le soin de plaquer l'une de ses mains contre sa bouche. Nymphéa, fermement maintenue par son agresseur, ne pouvait se débattre. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles glaciales de cet homme, la jeune fille resta pétrifiée de terreur. Il s'agissait de l’homme qu’on surnommait le Libérateur et il s'était installé à califourchon sur elle. Ce dernier lui fit signe de ne pas crier et décolla ses doigts des lèvres de la jeune fille apeurée. Sans changer de position, il remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure décolorée, humidifia ses lèvres et sortit un couteau pour le placer sous la gorge de sa proie.

- Tu es la première que je laisse en vie de cette manière et ça m'agace. En tout cas tu as de la chance d'intéresser Allan sinon je t'aurais dépecé depuis longtemps.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

\- Je suis simplement venu te rappeler que tu es en sursis. N'y vois rien de personnel, j'aime simplement finir ce que je commence. Je suis également venu t’annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Dès ta sortie d’hôpital, tu seras affectée à mon unité. En d'autres termes, je suis désormais ton supérieure hiérarchique et crois-moi nous allons bien nous amuser toi et moi. Si tu refuses, tu seras traduite en cours martial pour terrorisme, tentative de meurtre sur le généralissime et refus de collaborer avec les Nations Unis, autant dire que c'est la peine de mort qui t'attend. Mais tout à fait entre nous, elle sera plus douce que ce que je te réserve ma jolie.

Ohi retira son couteau et s’en alla tout en poussant un petit ricanement. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Nymphéa s’autorisa enfin à respirer. Son cœur n’en battait pas moins vite. Cet homme la terrorisait et le choix cornélien qu’il lui avait présenté n’était guère réjouissant. Mourir exécutée par l’armée ou mourir tuée par ce monstre…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

##  Louqsor, vendredi 18 juin 2055

Installé confortablement dans sa jeep, le commandant Tark fumait tout en relisant les instructions de l’État Major ou plutôt ceux que lui avaient transmis le général Anéra en personne. Il s’agissait d’une mission de nettoyage classique et la probabilité de survie de son unité était presque nulle cependant ces gamins n’étaient pas là pour tuer des montres. Leurs présences avaient un autre intérêt qu’ils ne soupçonnaient même pas. Un sourire presque mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres d’Ohi qui posa son regard sur ses subordonnés qui préparaient leur campement sous le soleil Égyptien. Parmi eux se trouvait Nymphéa. Cette dernière ne mettait pas beaucoup de bonne volonté dans son rôle de soldat de l’armée régulière. Trainant des pieds lorsqu'elle devait faire quelque chose, la jeune fille n'hésitait pas à mal mener les affaires du commandant quand elle devait les installer sous sa tente. Après l'avoir longuement observé avec une pointe agacement, Ohi la fit appeler.

- Monte, ordonna-t-il lorsqu’elle se présenta devant lui.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-elle avec plus insolence qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

\- Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule et monter quand ton supérieur te l’ordonne.

Nymphéa ne répondit pas et s'installa sur le siège passager. Bien que rien ne transparaisse ni sur son visage ni dans son attitude, la jeune fille était terrorisée à l’idée de se retrouver seule avec cet homme et son angoisse ne se fit que bien plus grande lorsqu’Ohi démarra et quitta la ville fantôme dans laquelle il avait décidé plus tôt dans la journée d’installer leur camp de base.

 

La jeep s'arrêta non loin du Nil et le commandant descendit de voiture. Voyant que Nymphéa ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa par le bras et la jeta sur le sol. Avant qu'elle n’ait le temps de se relever, il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. La jeune fille poussa un gémissement de douleur tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Un large sourire fendit le visage d’Ohi. C’était comme ça qu’il aimait la voir et elle finirait par apprendre que sa place était à ses pieds, rampant désespéramment pour sauver sa misérable vie. Après tout, elle n’était rien pour lui, ni pour personne en dépit de l’intérêt qu’Allan lui témoignait et qu’Ohi ne s’expliquait pas encore. D’ailleurs plus il la regardait et plus il la trouvait ordinaire, quelconque et sans le moindre intérêt. Alors pourquoi Allan s’intéressait-il autant à elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que la vie de cette prétentieuse gamine lui importait autant ?

Après avoir prit le temps d’allumer une cigarette, le commandant  se pencha vers elle et l'attrapa par sa longue tresse pour l’obliger à se relever. Ohi retira ses lunettes de soleil et plongea son regard dans le sien. Nymphéa sentit son sang se glacer. Le regard du commandant n’était pas celui d’un homme ordinaire. Aucune expression ne se reflétait dans ses prunelles. Si ce n’était pas déjà fait, elle comprit que ce n’était pas un homme qui lui faisait face mais un prédateur avide de sang et de violence.

Lorsqu'il approcha son corps du sien, Nymphéa fut parcouru d’un frisson où se mêlaient horreur et dégout. Bien qu’elle en mourait d’envie, la jeune fille ne bougea pas, elle ne pouvait rien faire, pas même fuir. S’il décidait de la tuer ici et maintenant, elle savait que personne ne viendrait la sauver. Elle savait également qu’il n’hésiterait pas à la torturer et que sa mort serait lente et douloureuse.

Des larmes coulèrent malgré elle sur ses joues et ses jambes la lâchèrent brusquement. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du commandant qui s'accroupit face à la jeune fille tremblante pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Tu vas regretter de ne pas être morte à Moscou. Je te tuerais de la pire des façons, prolongeant ton agonie autant que possible. Désormais tu vas savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir peur. Alors sache rester à  ta place sur le camp car ici tu n'es plus rien. Tu n'es plus à l’Étoile Rouge, tu es un simple soldat à mes ordres et en tant que supérieur je dispose de tous les droits sur toi. 

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Ohi rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Nymphéa ne le repoussa pas. Elle n’était pas assez folle pour risquer de se faire tuer pour un misérable baiser volé.

Lorsque le commandant écarta son visage du sien, Nymphéa baissa la tête et ses larmes tombèrent sur le sable sec qui bordait le Nil. Ohi glissa son index sous le menton de la jeune fille et lui fit relever le visage. Avec ses pouces, il essuya ses larmes et lui dit sans cesser de la fixer :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir cette lueur dans tes yeux. Je pensais avoir fait disparaitre toute volonté et t'avoir fait redevenir une petite fille effrayée mais tes larmes sont des larmes de rage. Et ce regard... c'est celui de quelqu'un qui lève le drapeau blanc sans avoir abandonné sa combativité. Tu ne manques pas de courage. Ce regard de défi me plait ! Très bien ! Tu as jusqu'à la fin de cette mission pour me montrer de quoi tu es capables. Je ne te tuerais pas avant alors mets à profit le peu de temps que je te laisse et essaie de me surprendre.

Sur ces mots, Ohi remit ses lunettes de soleil, se releva et l'attrapa par le bras pour la trainer jusqu'à sa jeep. Nymphéa se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle bien faire contre ce monstre ?  

 

*

 

Alors que le soleil déclinait à l’horizon, Ohi décida qu’il était temps de révéler la nature exacte de leur mission à ses hommes qui jusque-là étaient restés dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Ses ordres étaient simples, il fallait nettoyer la zone infestée par une race de monstres bien particulière appelée : sprinkhaan. Nymphéa ne put s’empêcher de frissonner d’horreur en entendant le nom de ces créatures à la morphologie proche des sauterelles qui hantaient ses cauchemars depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C’était à croire qu’elle jouait de malchance. Non seulement le commandant Tark en avait après elle mais maintenant elle allait devoir faire face à son plus grand cauchemar.

 

Le commandant Tark avait établi un périmètre de sécurité autour du camp. Les patrouilles de surveillance chargées de ratisser la zone était au nombre de trois et chaque unité était composée de cinq soldats. Leur mission était de prévenir toute approche de monstre ou d’élément hostile. D’ailleurs le commandant leur avait ordonné de tirer à vu sur toute menace.

Nymphéa ne connaissait aucun de ses coéquipiers et elle ne jugea pas nécessaire de leur adresser la parole pour faire plus ample connaissance. Si elle avait retenu une chose de sa formation à l’Étoile Rouge, c’était que les mots étaient traitres contrairement aux attitudes qui s’avéraient très souvent révélatrices des personnalités de chacun. La jeune fille s’était tenue à l’écart toute la soirée pour les observer tout en attendant avec une certaine appréhension l’heure à laquelle ils allaient devoir relever leurs camarades.  

Parmi ses co-équipiers se trouvait une femme aux courts cheveux blonds coupés au carré qui se prénommait Alice Lewis. C’était elle qui avait attiré le plus son attention, sans doute à cause de sa beauté. Nymphéa ne lui donnait pas trente ans. Elle devait avoir tout au plus vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans. Alice n’avait rien d’un soldat d’ailleurs Nymphéa avait entendu quelques rumeurs à son sujet. Vraies ou fausses ? Au fond ça n’avait aucune importance. Ici ils étaient tous logés à la même enseigne. Ils étaient des appâts pour les monstres qu’Ohi allait tuer. S’ils avaient de la chance, les sprinkhaans les dévoraient rapidement sinon ils connaitraient une fin douloureuse sous la lame du Libérateur. Nymphéa ne savait pas encore comment elle préférait mourir et ne voulait pas vraiment y penser. Elle continuait d'espérer survivre à cette mission, pour sa sœur Samara mais aussi pour retrouver Read.

Ses trois autres co-équipiers étaient des hommes qui semblaient issu de l’armée régulière. Deux d’entre eux avaient le profil du bon soldat, d’ailleurs Ohi avait nommé celui qui s’appelait Olivier Rameaux à la tête de leur petite unité. À première vue, il avait tout du leader et Nymphéa s’étonnait de trouver un tel soldat enrôlé sous le commandement du Libérateur. Après tout servir sous les ordres d’Ohi Tark ressemblait plus à une punition qu’un honneur.

Le troisième homme, celui qui ne semblait pas avoir l’étoffe d’un soldat, s’appelait Lévi Brook. Nymphéa l’avait longuement observé et lui avait trouvé un air paumé, comme s’il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu’il faisait là. Il semblait très nerveux et sursautait au moindre bruit. C’était un soldat mais il n’avait pas l’air d’être de la même trempe que les autres. Nymphéa avait plutôt l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’un brave gars qui n’avait pas eu beaucoup de chance. Au fond elle non plus n’en avait pas vraiment eu, si on ne tenait pas compte du fait qu’elle soit une criminelle qui avait sans doute mérité son sort.

 

C’est le commandant Tark qui vint les avertir qu’il était temps pour eux d’y aller. Le petit groupe acquiesça et rassembla ses affaires sans un mot. Alors que Nymphéa passait à côté de lui pour rejoindre ses compagnons d’infortune, Ohi lui attrapa le bras et lui murmura dans le creux de l’oreille :

- Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard inquiet et méfiant sans pour autant oser lui poser de question. Ohi retint un petit gloussement avant d’ajouter :

\- Un accident est si vite arrivé alors tache de ne pas mourir cette nuit, sinon ça ne sera pas drôle.

La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive sans oser lui répondre. Ohi lui adressa un sourire énigmatique puis regagna sa tente sous les regards intrigués et curieux des équipiers de Nymphéa. D’ailleurs l’un d’eux ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu’elle et Nymphéa dut relever la tête pour le regarder lorsqu’il se planta devant elle. Il avait de courts cheveux sombres légèrement bouclés et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit penser à Read et qui la mit immédiatement en confiance alors qu’ils n’avaient pas encore fait connaissance.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il d’une voix très douce qui contrastait beaucoup avec son allure de soldat surentrainé.  

\- Oui, murmura la jeune fille qui était pourtant très pâle.

\- Il te voulait quoi ?

\- Rien d'important…

Nymphéa lui adressa un faible sourire et le jeune homme n’insista pas. Il se contenta d’acquiescer avant de lui tendre la main en déclarant :

\- Mickael Ligth, mais tu peux m’appeler Mike.

\- Nymphéa Céna, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

La poigne de Mike était ferme et son large sourire ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Read. Mike devait d’ailleurs avoir le même âge que son frère et penser à lui sans savoir ce qu’il était devenu depuis le fiasco de Moscou lui donna un petit pincement au cœur.

\- Tu es la fille qu’ils ont arrêtée à Moscou, n’est-ce pas ?

Nymphéa se crispa et voulut retirer sa main de la sienne mais Mike resserra ses doigts sur les siens.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, ici on est tous dans la même galère et dans le même camp. Ici, on n’a qu’un seul ennemi.

Il lui lâcha enfin la main et tourna son regard vers la tente du commandant Tark. Nymphéa l’imita avant de reporter son attention sur son co-équipier. Mike semblait au courant de la véritable nature de leur supérieur et pouvait s’avérer être un allié précieux bien que le fait qu’il en sache autant sur elle l’intriguait et la poussait à la méfiance.

\- Bon, on ferait mieux d’y aller, dit-il alors que leurs camarades commençaient déjà à s’enfoncer dans l’obscurité de la ville fantôme.

Nymphéa acquiesça et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres.

 

*

 

Des cries raisonnèrent dans la ville fantôme. Quelqu'un était au seuil de la mort. Nymphéa déglutit avec difficulté. Le commandant Tark s’était déjà mis en chasse. Ça ne pouvait qu’être lui. Elle le savait mais surtout elle le sentait.

\- Allons voir, déclara Olivier d’une voix pleine d’assurance.

Tous acquiescèrent et le suivirent sans un mot. Olivier ouvrait la marche et Nymphéa la fermait mais petit à petit Mike ralentit le pas pour la laisser le rattraper. La jeune fille l’interrogea du regard et il se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire qui lui fit à nouveau penser à Read.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq soldats arrivèrent près d’un corps atrocement mutilé. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard, le soldat venait de pousser son dernier soupir. Un peu plus loin gisaient deux autres cadavres. Olivier et Alice les examinèrent mais ils étaient déjà tous morts. Nymphéa surprit alors un échange de regard entre Olivier, Alice et Mike. Ces trois-là se connaissaient déjà et si jusqu’à présent ils s’étaient tenus loin les uns des autres et ne s’étaient pas vraiment adressés la parole, quelque chose lui disait qu’ils s’étaient connus bien avant d’entrer sous les ordres du commandant Tark.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient dans notre secteur ceux-là ? Marmonna Lévi en s’accroupissant près d’un cadavre.

\- Peu importe, rétorqua Olivier. On continue. On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux.

\- Et les monstres ? S’inquiéta Lévi.

\- Il n’y a pas de monstre, répondit Alice.

Lévi  lui adressa un regard surpris mais Alice ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et suivit Olivier. Lorsque Nymphéa arriva à la hauteur de Lévi, elle s’arrêta près de lui et lui dit :

\- Les sprinkhaans n’attaquent pas la nuit.

\- Mais alors…

\- Alors c’est un homme qui a fait ça, répondit-t-elle en posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

Lévi  avait blêmi comme s’il venait de comprendre son allusion. Cette patrouille n’avait aucun sens. Il n’y avait aucun monstre dans les parages. Tout ça n’était qu’un jeu pour le commandant Tark. Il était le chasseur et eux, ils étaient les proies.

\- Allons-y, intervint Mike.

Lévi et Nymphéa acquiescèrent avant de le suivre sans un mot. Olivier et Alice avaient déjà bien avancé et les trois soldats durent accélérer l’allure pour ne pas les perdre de vu.

 

Les cinq jeunes gens continuèrent leur patrouille en silence, guettant le moindre bruit ou ombre suspecte. Ils savaient tous que le commandant Tark rodait dans les parages. Peut-être même qu’il les observait à l’heure actuelle, se délectant de la peur qui transparaissait sur certains visages. Nymphéa et Lévi  étaient sans doute ceux qui avaient plus de mal à dissimuler leur crainte. La jeune fille savait ce qui l’attendait quant à Lévi , il avait en tête les cadavres qu’ils avaient trouvé un peu plus tôt. Si Alice semblait un peu nerveuse, ni Olivier, ni Mike ne montraient leurs émotions. Les deux soldats semblaient s’être préparés à cette mission et Nymphéa ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’ils étaient là de leur plein grès et en toute connaissance de cause.

 

Mike qui marchait à la hauteur de Nymphéa, jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. La jeune fille l’imita avec inquiétude avant de lui demander :

- Il est derrière nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je parie qu’il n’est pas très loin.

\- Pourquoi il ne nous attaque pas ?

\- Il attend sans doute qu'on visite le métro.

Nymphéa avala difficilement sa salive. Le métro était la dernière zone qu’ils devaient inspecter. C’était aussi la plus importante en termes de superficie mais surtout il s’agissait d’un véritable labyrinthe de galerie obscure dont il n’existait aucune carte fiable. Un vrai piège pour les cinq jeunes gens. Ils en étaient tous conscients mais n’avaient pas vraiment le choix. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant l’escalier qui allait les mener au cœur des ténèbres, Olivier leur donna ses dernières recommandations. Ils consultèrent une dernière fois l’itinéraire qu’ils allaient emprunter puis s’engouffrèrent dans l’obscurité. 

 

Les pas des cinq soldats résonnaient dans les galeries sombres et désertes du métro de Louqsor. Nymphéa avait déjà eu à faire au commandant Tark. Elle connaissait sa force et sa cruauté. Elle savait également que personne ne viendrait les sauver. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même et peut-être sur ses camarades d’infortunes… Mais pouvait-elle vraiment leur faire confiance ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à une intersection, Olivier décida de faire une pause afin de consulter une dernière fois sa carte et les instructions du commandant à la lumière de sa torche. Alice qui s’était accroupie à côté de lui, discutait à voix basse avec leur chef d’équipe. Nymphéa ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de leur propos mais elle eut la confirmation qu’ils se connaissaient déjà. Mike quant à lui, resta à ses côtés et balaya les alentours avec sa lampe de poche. Nerveux, Lévi ne tarde pas à les rejoindre. Le jeune homme sursautait aux moindres bruits et semblait au bord de la crise d’angoisse.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, tout ira bien, lui dit Nymphéa.

\- Merci mais tu ne le penses absolument pas, rétorqua Lévi  en retenant un petit rire nerveux.

\- On va s’en sortir, déclara Mike. Vous verrez.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi, répondit Lévi.

Mike se contenta de poser une main amicale sur son épaule tout en lui souriant franchement avant de reporter son attention sur Nymphéa qui le fixait tout en se disant que décidément, il lui rappelait beaucoup son frère.

\- C’est bon, on a presque terminé, déclara Olivier en s’approchant d’eux.

Alice se tenait derrière lui et fixait Nymphéa avec tellement d’insistance que la jeune fille se sentit mal à l’aise.

\- Pour gagner du temps, on va se diviser en deux groupes, continua Olivier.

\- Est-ce que c’est prudent de faire ça ? S’inquiéta Lévi.

\- Pas plus que de rester tous ensemble. On ne sera en sécurité qu’une fois revenu au camp, rétorqua Olivier. Juste une chose, si vous vous retrouvez isolé, vous remontez à la surface et vous rentrez directement au camp. Entendu ?

Tous acquiescèrent sans discuter ses ordres. Olivier était le chef de leur unité et semblait taillé pour ce rôle. Nymphéa avait par le passé dirigé des opérations lorsqu’elle était encore membre de l’Étoile Rouge mais elle ne l’avait jamais fait avec autant de charisme.

Olivier décida de prendre Lévi avec lui. Ensemble, ils inspecteraient la galerie Est, pendant que les trois autres s'occuperaient de celle qui s'ouvrait vers l'Ouest. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à rejoindre Mike et Alice qui vérifiaient leur itinéraire, Olivier interpela Nymphéa. Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna vers lui et l’interrogea du regard :

\- Ce n’est pas après nous qu’il en a et tu le sais.

Le visage de Nymphéa s’assombrit mais elle ne répondit pas.

\- Les précédentes unités sont revenues sans encombre et après ce que j’ai vu ce matin, ce n’est pas difficile à comprendre. Nymphéa, il cherche à t’effrayer et s’il le faut, il nous tuera tous pour y arriver.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Pour que tu n’hésites pas à t’enfuir à la première occasion. Ne joue pas les héroïnes, pas comme à Moscou.

Nymphéa écarquilla les yeux mais Olivier se contenta de lui adresser un énigmatique sourire avant de prendre la direction du tunnel Est devant lequel Lévi  l’attendait déjà. Nymphéa aurait aimé lui demander comment il savait pour Moscou mais Olivier ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

\- Nymphéa, tu viens ? Demanda Mike.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui. Mike et Alice l’attendaient patiemment. Mike aussi savait qui elle était. Lui, Alice et Olivier tramaient quelque chose. Nymphéa ne savait pas encore quoi mais elle finirait par découvrir ce qu’ils lui voulaient vraiment. En attendant, elle allait devoir s’en remettre à eux si elle voulait survivre à cette nuit de cauchemar.   

 

*

 

Olivier et Lévi  marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minute avant d’arriver devant une lourde porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une immense salle qui servait autrefois à réparer les wagons. Olivier consulta sa carte puis éclaira une petite porte avec sa lampe en déclarant :

- Ça te ramènera à la surface.  

\- Quoi ? S’étonna Lévi.

\- Ne discutes pas et vas-y !

\- Mais...toi ?

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Dépêche-toi avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. 

\- Il arrive, c’est ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Olivier esquissa un faible sourire avant de sortir son couteau de chasse. Lévi acquiesça, le remercia et fila. Olivier resta seul dans l'obscurité, attendant patiemment que le Libérateur daigne enfin se montrer. La porte qu’ils avaient traversée un peu plus tôt ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et un homme entra.

- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Olivier.

\- Tu m'attendais ? S’étonna Ohi en esquissant un large sourire.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ou alors tu es complètement débile, à moins que tu ne sois suicidaire ?

\- Peut-être les trois à la fois, rétorqua Olivier en brandissant son couteau.

Ohi sortit le sien. Sa lame était déjà rouge de sang et elle avait soif de celui de ce téméraire jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Olivier ? Tu étais l’un des plus prometteurs, soupira Ohi. Tu aurais pu être l’un des derniers… non le dernier ! Tu aurais même pu revenir vivant de cette mission…

\- Parce que j’ai reçu des ordres.

D’abord surpris, un large sourire fendit le visage du commandant Tark :

\- Tu as été envoyé ici pour me tuer ?

\- Non pour enquêter et mettre fin à tes agissements espèce de malade.

Le commandant Tark éclata de rire. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il entendait ce discours et il avait une vague idée de qui avait envoyé ces gamins à la mort en leur promettant gloire et honneur.

 

*

 

\- Tu entends Mike ? demanda Nymphéa en s’arrêtant brusquement.

\- Oui, quelqu'un approche.

\- Les pas sont irréguliers. C'est quelqu'un qui est blessé et qui marche avec difficulté, intervint Alice.

Les trois soldats armes en main, scrutèrent l’obscurité jusqu’à ce que la silhouette d’un homme marchant avec difficulté n’apparaisse. Son visage et son torse étaient couverts de blessures et lorsqu’il arriva à la hauteur des trois militaires, il leva ses yeux bruns vers Nymphéa et lui adressa un faible sourire avant de lui dire :

\- T’attends quoi pour t’enfuir gamine ?

\- Putain ! Olivier ! S’exclama Mike en lâchant son arme à temps pour soutenir son camarade.

\- Et Lévi ? Demanda Alice.

Olivier tourna difficilement la tête vers elle et la fixa longuement. Tous comprirent qu’il était mort. Nymphéa de son côté déchira le bas de sa veste et commença  à bander les plaies de leur chef d’équipe.

\- Ne t’embête pas avec ça, rétorqua froidement Olivier. Je n’en ai pas pour très longtemps et puis vous ne devez pas rester là. Il va arriver.

\- On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça, rétorqua Mike.

\- Je ne me suis pas échappé, rétorqua Olivier d’un air sombre. Il m’a laissé partir pour vous effrayer.

Mike et Alice s’échangèrent un regard entendu puis Alice attrapa le bras de Nymphéa en déclarant :

\- On s’en va. Inutile de trainer ici plus longtemps.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Protesta la jeune fille en se défaisant de son étreinte.

Mike aida Olivier à s’allonger sur le sol avant de se relever pour s’approcher de Nymphéa qui bouillait de colère. Il posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules et lui dit :

\- Alice sait comment sortir de ce labyrinthe. Fais-lui confiance. Moi je vais rester pour le rafistoler un peu et on se retrouve là-haut.

\- Et tu me diras comment vous savez pour Moscou, rétorqua Nymphéa.

Mike acquiesça et Nymphéa se laissa entrainer par Alice vers une porte dérobée.

 

Alice ne lui lâcha le bras qu’au bout de plusieurs minutes. Les deux femmes ne s’étaient encore rien dit. Nymphéa attendait des explications mais elle savait que sa camarade ne lui en donnerait pas. Elle ne pouvait que la suivre et espérer que Mike et Olivier les rejoignent très vite.

Après avoir tourné à plusieurs bifurcations, Nymphéa et Alice arrivèrent dans une vielle station de métro pratiquement intacte. En plus de celle qu’elles venaient de franchir, il y avait deux portes. La première menait à un escalier condamné par des décombres. La seconde menait aux toilettes. En s'approchant de ceux des hommes, Nymphéa entendit du bruit. La jeune fille ouvrit prudemment la porte et y entra. Un robinet encore en état était ouvert. Sur le lavabo, il y avait des traces de sang mais rien d'autre, personne ne se trouvait là. Alice qui l’avait suivi se raidit brusquement. Nymphéa se retourna lentement et vit une arme pointée contre la tête de sa partenaire.

- Tiens tiens..., que vois-je ? Alice Lewis en compagnie de mon jouet préféré, déclara le commandant Tark avec un certain amusement. Les garçons vous ont abandonnés les filles ? Ce n’est pas très galant de leur part.

\- Ohi..., murmura Nymphéa dont l’estomac se nouait petit à petit.

\- Je vous conseille d’être bien sages toutes les deux si vous tenez à rester encore un peu en vie, reprit le commandant. Vous savez, vous formez un drôle de duo toutes les deux : une trainée et une gamine. C'est amusant !

Alice adressa un regard surpris au commandant qui avait gardé son arme contre sa tempe. Ohi lâcha un petit rire puis reprit :

- Hé oui ! Même moi je sais que tu es la catin des officiers supérieurs de l'armée. Quel dommage ! Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de goûter à tes services. Bon, je suis de bonne humeur alors je vais vous épargner si vous vous montrez gentilles avec moi.

Le visage d’Alice s’assombrit l’espace d’un instant avant qu’un léger sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Nymphéa l’interrogea du regard et attendit de savoir ce qu’elle avait l’intention de dire ou de faire.

\- Évidemment qu’on sera gentille, rétorqua Alice de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha Nymphéa en reculant d’un pas.

Alice la fusilla du regard, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu’elle avait intérêt à la boucler et à la laisser faire.

\- Vraiment ? Murmura Ohi à l’oreille d’Alice alors qu’il passait son bras libre autour de son corps.

\- Tu sembles me connaitre, tu sais que je serais docile, répondit Alice.

\- Et elle ? Lui demanda-t-il en tournant les yeux vers Nymphéa qui recula à nouveau d’un pas.

\- Elle fera ce que je lui dirais, répondit Alice.

\- Plutôt crever ! S’exclama Nymphéa d’une voix remplie de dégout et d’effroi.

\- Mais ça peut s’arranger, rétorqua le commandant en lâcha sa proie.

Alice retomba lourdement sur le sol et alors qu’Ohi s’éloignait d’elle, elle lui attrapa la main tout en lui adressant un regard suppliant :

\- Ne t’occupe pas de cette gamine. Je suis là moi.

Ohi la considéra un instant avant de lui adresser un large sourire. Il l’aida à se relever et une étincelle de victoire brilla dans les yeux d’Alice. Aucun homme n’avait jamais pu lui résister et celui-ci ne ferait pas exception.

\- Mais toi, tu vas te dépêcher de remonter à la surface avant que je n’explose ta jolie petite cervelle, rétorqua Ohi en pointant le canon de son arme contre le front d’Alice qui se figea.

\- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas…

\- Dégage Alice. Je m’occuperais de toi tout à l’heure. D’abord je vais m’amuser avec la gamine.

Alice déglutit avec difficulté avant de faire un pas en arrière tout en fixant Nymphéa. La jeune fille lui fit un oui de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle pouvait y aller et qu’il était inutile qu’elle prenne le risque de le mettre en colère. Alice acquiesça à son tour. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour elle et semblait sincèrement désolée.

Alors que la porte se refermait sur Alice, Ohi s'appuya contre elle, coupant ainsi toute possibilité de retraite à sa proie. Nymphéa n’avait de toute façon pas l’intention de fuir. Elle y avait renoncé dès l’instant où il les avait piégées dans les toilettes.

\- Je me demande par quoi je vais commencer ? Murmura-t-il alors qu’un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Nymphéa déglutit avec difficulté tout en reculant. Le commandant sortit son couteau qu’il admira un instant avant de reporter son attention sur sa proie.

 

*

 

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Mike rentra enfin au campement. Il était seul et couvert d’un sang qui n’était pas le sien. Olivier avait succombé à ses blessures en chemin, quant à Alice et Nymphéa, il n'avait aucune nouvelles d'elles. Épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement, Mike se laissa tomber sur sa couche. Rien ne s’était passé comme prévu et il commençait à comprendre que sa mission était vouée à l’échec. Tout ce qu’il pouvait espérer, c’était survivre le plus longtemps possible et peut-être rentrer faire son rapport à ses supérieurs.

Le jeune homme tombait de fatigue mais il savait qu’il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il savait également qu’au levé du jour, le cauchemar allait recommencer. Tark allait tous les tuer. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Quant à ces patrouilles, ce n’était qu’une façon pour lui de s’amuser, tuant aléatoirement ceux qu’il rencontrait et terrorisant les survivants. Mike eut une pensée pour les quinze gars qui commençaient leur ronde et qui pour certains ne savaient pas encore que l’ennemi le plus dangereux portait un uniforme. Il leur souhaita du courage mais aussi de la chance et il leur en faudrait pour survivre cette nuit.

 

En dépit de la fatigue, Mike ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le jeune homme était en train de somnoler lorsqu’une ombre se glissa sous sa tente. Mike attrapa aussitôt sa torche et son pistolet qu’il avait gardé à portée de main et les braqua sur l’intrus.

\- Mais éteint ça, tu me fais mal aux yeux, grogna une voix féminine.

Mike baissa son arme mais pas sa torche et scruta le visage de l’intruse. Elle était couverte de sang, de crasse et de larme séchée. Il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement à cause de ses cheveux qui étaient courts et en bataille mais c’était bien Nymphéa. Dès qu’il l’identifia, Mike la serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille ne le repoussa pas et répondit même à son étreinte. Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Elle avait eu peur. Elle avait cru mourir dans ce souterrain.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda-t-il sans la lâcher.

Nymphéa ne répondit pas tant sa gorge était nouée. Des bribes de son tête à tête avec le commandant Tark dans les toilettes lui revenaient en mémoire et la jeune fille sentait de la colère monter en elle. Il ne s’était pas contenté de lui faire peur, il s’était moqué d’elle mais surtout, il l’avait humilié…

\- Il t’a fait quoi ? S’inquiéta Mike en la détachant de lui pour observer son visage plein de larme.

Nymphéa renifla doucement tout en s’essuyant les joues. Un étrange sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps comme si ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher.

\- Nymph’ ? Ne me dis pas qu’il t’a…

\- Non ! Rien, déclara-t-elle en relevant le visage vers lui. Il m’a juste fait très peur. Oh… il m’a aussi coupé les cheveux, ajouta-t-elle en se passant la main sur la tête. Je ne dois plus ressembler à grand-chose. Mais sinon, il ne m’a pas fait de mal.

\- On s’en fout de ton look de merde, fit-il en la serrant à nouveau contre lui. J’ai cru que c’était fini pour toi.

\- Non, il s’amuse pour le moment, murmura-t-elle en se détachant de lui pour s’assoir lourdement sur le sol. Il prend son pied en me faisant peur et je dois dire que c’est plutôt réussi. Et Olivier ?

Mike ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui faire un non de la tête. Les larmes de Nymphéa coulèrent à nouveau et ce que Mike vit dans son regard l’inquiéta.

\- Nymphéa …

\- Et Alice ? Elle est revenue au moins ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix étranglée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l’ai pas vu.

\- J’ai trouvé sur le chemin le corps de Lévi. Il avait les tripes à l’air…  

La jeune fille renifla doucement avant d’essuyer ses larmes et de quitter précipitamment la tente.

Mike l’imita. Il savait ce qu’elle avait en tête. Il avait vu ce nuage de colère assombrir son visage et fausser son jugement. Nymphéa craquait et elle allait le regretter.  

\- Nymphéa ne fait pas de connerie ! S’exclama-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite. Tu as survécu alors il faut que tu penses à demain !

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas. Elle marcha d’un pas furieux vers une tente militaire de type F1 à trois modules. Du grand luxe en comparaison de ce qui leur servait d’abris pour la nuit. Sans réfléchir et uniquement animée par la colère, Nymphéa y entra comme une furie. Mike n’osa pas la suivre dans l’antre de celui qu’on surnommait tout bas l’Araignée. Il se contenta de l’attendre près de sa tente, espérant qu’elle ne se fasse pas tuer par ce monstre.

 

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Alice, sa colère disparut aussitôt et son visage pâlit avant de se décomposer pour ensuite se marquer d’horreur. Nymphéa venait de se rendre compte de sa bêtise et le regard qu’Alice lui adressa était sans équivoque. Il voulait dire « Fuis, petite fille avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ».

Le petit gloussement que poussa Ohi depuis son lit de camp double lui indiqua qu’il était déjà trop tard. Nymphéa sentit son estomac se nouer alors que le commandant la dévisageait avec surprise et curiosité. Il devait sans aucun doute se demander ce que cette idiote avait dans la tête et il commençait même à se dire qu’il ne lui avait pas fait assez peur dans les souterrains, à moins qu’elle ne soit venue chercher autre chose.

Nymphéa fit un pas en arrière alors qu’Ohi ramassait son paquet de cigarette qui trainait sur le sol. Alice acquiesça d’un léger mouvement de la tête. C’était maintenant que la jeune fille devait s’éclipser si elle tenait à la vie. Nymphéa le savait, tout comme elle avait compris que d’une certaine manière, Alice était une alliée bien qu’elle ne parvenait ni à cerner ses intentions ni qui elle était réellement.

Ohi alluma une cigarette et Alice se rapprocha de lui pour lui en demander une, collant ainsi son corps nu contre le sien. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Libérateur. Nymphéa recula encore d’un pas et après avoir adressé un dernier regard à son aînée, elle leur tourna les talons le plus silencieusement possible. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à sortir elle entendit la voix du commandant s’exclamer :

\- Sors et je la tue.

Nymphéa se figea avant de se retourner lentement vers le couple qui était encore couché. Ohi tenait une cigarette entre son index et son majeur gauche alors que sa main droite serrait un couteau dont la lame était pressée contre la gorge d’Alice.

\- Approche, ordonna-t-il.

Nymphéa regarda Alice qui lui fit un non de la tête à peine perceptible.

\- Dépêche-toi, s’impatienta Ohi en pressant un peu plus sa lame contre la peau d’Alice.

Une petite tache rouge se forma sur la gorge pâle d’Alice qui resta de marbre. Nymphéa de son côté déglutit difficilement avant de faire un pas vers eux. À chaque fois qu’elle en faisait un, son estomac se nouait douloureusement. Lorsqu’elle fut à quelques pas du lit de camp, Ohi retira son couteau de sous la gorge d’Alice, l’attrapa par les cheveux et la jeta au sol en déclarant :

- Dégage maintenant. Je n’ai plus besoin de toi Alice.

La jeune femme tomba lourdement aux pieds de Nymphéa qui la fixa sans bouger. Alice releva lentement les yeux vers elle et ce que la jeune fille y vit, ce fut de la pitié. Alice avait pitié d’elle et Nymphéa prenait toute la mesure de son acte irréfléchi.

Alice s’habilla rapidement et partit sans un mot. Il était dangereux de contrarier le commandant. Ce dernier écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol avant de quitter son lit. Il ne prit pas la peine de s’habiller et se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui frissonna en sentant sa main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Les doigts d’Ohi coururent le long de sa nuque, frôlant ses cheveux coupés de manière irrégulière. C’était lui qui lui avait fait ça. Il y avait pris beaucoup plaisir lorsqu’il avait abattu son couteau sur elle et qu’elle avait cru qu’il la poignarderait. Nymphéa était décidément une fille amusante et il n’avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à terroriser quelqu’un. S’il l’avait voulu, il aurait pu la tuer depuis longtemps mais il voulait encore jouer avec elle et cette nuit le jeu promettait d’être différent.

\- Tu ne finiras jamais de m'étonner, murmura-t-il dans le creux son oreille.

Nymphéa frissonna en sentant son souffle contre sa peau.

\- Tu ne sembles pas embarrassée par la situation. Je te fais si peur que ça ? À moins que  tu ais peut-être déjà vu un homme nu ? Tu n’es peut-être même plus vierge ? Ce serait amusant, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de la jeune fille, Ohi s’écarta vivement tout en lui saisissant le bras. Il le serra si fort que Nymphéa poussa un petit cri de douleur en lâchant son couteau. Ohi lui attrapa le cou avec sa main droite alors que la gauche lui tenait fermement le bras. S’il voulait, il pouvait le lui casser. C’était si facile pour lui. Cependant il devait lui reconnaitre le mérite de l’avoir surpris une fois de plus.

\- C’est bien, murmura-t-il contre son oreille tout en resserra ses doigts autour de son cou, tu commences à maîtriser ta peur. Mais tu n’es pas assez rapide. Idiote !

Avec sa main libre, Nymphéa tenta de lui faire desserrer les doigts pour lui permettre de respirer. Son geste amusa Ohi qui finit par la lâcher avant de la pousser vers son lit. Nymphéa y tomba lourdement et se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour tenter de retrouver son souffle.

\- C’est maintenant que tu devrais avoir peur fillette, lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Réalisant enfin la situation, Nymphéa ouvrit en grand les yeux et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à se relever, Ohi la frappa si violemment à la tête qu’elle perdit connaissance.

 


	3. Chapter 3

##  Louqsor, samedi 19 juin 2055

 

Ce fut des bruits de détonation qui réveillèrent Nymphéa en sursaut. La jeune fille fit un bond hors du lit de camp et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait encore sous la tente du commandant Tark et le jour était levé depuis longtemps. Apparemment elle était en vie et il ne l’avait ni touché, ni fait du mal. Devait-elle pour autant s’en réjouir ? Après tout chaque fois qu’elle s’échappait d’une situation épineuse, c’était pour tomber sur bien pire...

Au centre de la pièce en toile se trouvait une table sur laquelle étaient disposés un plan détaillé de la ville en ruine ainsi que des photos satellites attestant de la présence de civile dans la cité dévastée. Il y avait également une petite enveloppe portant son nom. Nymphéa l’ouvrit nerveusement, manquant de déchirer son contenu et lut les instructions laissés par Ohi :

_« Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu ensemble. Je tuerai tous ceux que je croiserais, militaires, civiles ou monstres, ils y passeront tous. Le seul moyen de m'arrêter, c'est de me trouver et de me tuer. Je te fuirais comme la peste toute la journée. Si tu n'arrives pas à m'attraper et à me tuer avant le coucher du soleil, c'est moi qui te tuerais. Tant que le soleil éclairera le sable d'Égypte, tu peux être sûre que je ne représenterais pas un danger pour toi. D'ailleurs je ne me défendrais pas si tu arrives jusqu'à moi. Je te laisserais m’abattre comme un chien. C'est une chance à saisir. Tu peux aussi tenter de t'enfuir mais dans ce cas là, considères que tu es déjà morte. Alors bonne chasse. »_

Nymphéa regarda sa montre. Il était déjà onze heures du matin. La jeune fille se précipita dehors pour récupérer ses affaires. Malheureusement toutes ses armes avaient disparu. D'ailleurs il n'en restait plus aucune dans le camp qui semblait désert. L'estomac de Nymphéa se noua douloureusement alors qu’un vent de panique s'emparait d’elle. Qu’allait-elle faire à présent ? Armée d’un malheureux couteau…

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et s’être répétée plusieurs fois qu’à l’Étoile Rouge on l’avait préparé à affronter des situations bien pires que celle-là, Nymphéa retourna sous la tente du commandant pour récupérer la carte de la ville. Elle prit le temps de l’examiner, dans sa situation il était dangereux de parcourir la cité au petit bonheur la chance et d’espérer tomber sur un militaire plutôt que de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un sprinkhaan. Quant au Libérateur, s’il tenait parole il ne la toucherait pas avant le couché du soleil, ce qui lui laissait quelques heures de répits.

 

Trouver une arme à feu était sa priorité. Nymphéa avait déjà affronté Ohi au couteau par le passé et savait qu’il la surpassait sur tous les plans. Et puis le Libérateur n’était pas la seule menace avec laquelle elle devait composer. Il y avait également ou plutôt il y avait surtout les sprinkhaans. Nymphéa connaissait bien cette race de monstre. Les sprinkhaans adultes étaient féroces et pouvaient mesurer jusqu’à deux mètres de long mais surtout c’était des amateurs de chair humaine. La jeune fille en savait quelque chose. C’était ces créatures qui avaient tué sa mère et son beau-père une dizaine d’année plus tôt. Si elle avait bonne mémoire, ça s’était passé quelques jours après le début de l’Apocalypse. L’un de ces monstres s’était introduit chez eux et avait dévoré ses parents sous ses yeux. Samara était encore un bébé à l’époque et Nymphéa se souvenait d’avoir serré si fort sa petite sœur contre elle ! Comment avaient-elles survécues ? Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c’était les visages marqués d’effroi et de douleur de ses parents qui se faisaient déchiqueter par cette créature ressemblant à une sauterelle géante. Elle se souvenait également des cris d’agonie de sa mère Anne et de son beau-père Joseph mais pas de ce qui s’était passé ensuite. Tout était flou dans son esprit jusqu’à ce que Read les trouve dans leur maison en ruine quelques jours plus tard…

 

Nymphéa s’arrêta au milieu de ce qui avait été un salon. La jeune fille était à la fois épuisée par la chaleur mais aussi par la faim. Jusqu’à présent, elle n’avait rencontré personne, que des cadavres de monstres, de militaires et de quelques civiles. Toutes les armes qu’elle avait trouvées n’étaient plus en état de marche et malheureusement pour elle, l’après-midi était déjà bien avancée.

Les alentours lui paraissant sûrs, Nymphéa décida de s’accorder une courte pause. La jeune fille s'assit lourdement sur le sol, collant son dos contre un mur encore debout. Elle enleva ensuite sa veste et essuya la transpiration de son visage avec l'une de ses manches puis elle ramena vers sa poitrine ses genoux repliés et appuya son front contre. À peine eut-elle fermée les yeux qu’elle sentit une présence dans la pièce. Nymphéa releva lentement la tête et découvrit une fillette couverte de bleus et de petites coupures. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans et il y avait quelque chose de si tristes dans ses yeux ! L’espace d’un instant, Nymphéa eut l’impression de se revoir dix ans plus tôt et son cœur se serra.

L’une comme l’autre se dévisagèrent longuement sans oser parler ou bouger. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, Nymphéa se leva et fit un pas vers l'enfant. À cet instant une énorme créature noire sortie de nulle part se jeta sur la fillette. Nymphéa resta figée de stupeur et d’effroi, regardant sans rien pouvoir faire cette petite fille se faire broyer par un sprinkhaan. Une fois son repas achevé, le monstre se tourna vers Nymphéa toujours paralysée par la peur. Il ouvrit en grand sa gueule dégoulinante de bave et de sang avant de s’approcher lentement de sa proie. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à refermer sa puissante mâchoire sur elle, des coups de feu retentirent et la créature explosa en mille morceaux, recouvrant ainsi Nymphéa d’un liquide vert et visqueux. La jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol. Elle avait été à deux doigts de se faire dévorer par ce monstre et n’en revenait pas d’être encore en vie.

-  Tout va bien ?

Nymphéa releva lentement les yeux et reconnut Mike qui lui tendait la main tout en souriant. La jeune fille répondit à son sourire et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour qu’il l’aide à se remettre sur pieds. Elle avait l’impression que l’histoire se répétait un peu. Dix ans plus tôt, c’était Read qui l’avait trouvé tremblante dans un salon tout aussi dévasté que celui-ci. Décidément, Mike lui rappelait beaucoup celui qu’elle considérait comme son grand frère.

\- Il s'en est fallu de peu. Ça aurait été bête de survivre à Tark et pas à ce monstre.

\- Merci Mike..., balbutia Nymphéa d’une voix encore tremblante.

\- J’ai cru qu’il t’avait tué quand je ne t’ai pas vu ressortir de sa tente. Il t’a fait quoi cette fois ?

Pour toute réponse Nymphéa lui tendit la lettre du commandant. Mike la parcourut rapidement avant de la lui rendre en lui tendant par la même occasion une arme de poing :

\- C’est un ZW. J’imagine que tu sais t’en servir ?

Nymphéa acquiesça et rangea l’arme après s’être assurée qu’elle était chargée.

\- Si tu veux tuer un sprinkhaan avec, il te faudra au moins vider le charger et viser juste.

\- Je sais mais c’est un autre monstre que je vais chasser.

\- C’est contre mes principes mais après ce que j’ai vu, Tark n’est pas un homme à mes yeux.

\- Non, c’est un monstre. Au fait, t’es tout seul ?

\- Je suis sensé être avec Alice, rétorqua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique.

\- Vous êtes qui tous les deux ?

\- Deux tarés qui ont accepté une mission suicide pour la gloire, soupira-t-il avec une pointe d’ironie.

Nymphéa l’interrogea du regard et Mike ajouta simplement :

\- On en reparlera plus tard, je te le promets. Pour le moment retrouvons ce salopard et colle-lui une balle dans la tête.  

Nymphéa acquiesça et le suivit hors de cette maison en ruine qui sentait la mort.

 

*

 

La maison dans laquelle Mike retrouva Alice semblait en apparence intacte. Les sprinkhaans n’avaient pas encore sévi dans le quartier et les civiles n’avaient pas tous été évacué. Ceux qui avaient jadis vécu dans cette maison n’avaient pas eu beaucoup de chance. Leur mort avait été violente et cruelle. Mike n’eut aucun mal à l’imaginer lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur les éclaboussures de sang qui couvraient les murs du couloir dans lequel se trouvait Alice. La jeune femme était d’ailleurs assise dans un coin, presque recroquevillée sur elle-même. Quand Mike s’approcha d’elle et commença à la questionner avec inquiétude, elle se contenta de lui indiquer une porte entrouverte d’où provenaient d’étranges plaintes.

Le visage de Mike s’assombrit. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu’il allait y trouver. Le jeune homme marcha prudemment en direction de ce qui avait été le salon. Sans faire de bruit, il poussa légèrement la porte afin de mieux voir ce qu’il s’y passait. Lorsque son regard se posa dans la pièce, son estomac se noua en même temps que ses doigts se crispaient sur son arme.

Au milieu du salon, parmi les cadavres éviscérés, se trouvait une femme d’une quarantaine d’année qui serrait dans ses bras le corps sans vie d’un enfant. Ce dernier ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Ohi se tenait debout en face d’elle et la regardait pleurer avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Mike pointa son arme vers le commandant qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui. La main de Mike tremblait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il avait la possibilité de tirer. Il pouvait le tuer pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à appuyer sur la gâchette. Comme si le regard de cet homme suffisait à lui enlever toute volonté.

Ohi sortit son arme et la pointa vers Mike qui ne bougea pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de cet homme qui l’en empêchait. Non, ce n’était pas un homme qui lui faisait face mais un monstre sanguinaire.

- Au revoir Mike, déclara Ohi qui était sur le point de lui tirer dessus.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, rétorqua Nymphéa.

La jeune fille apparut derrière Mike qui ouvrit en grand la porte du salon. Le jeune homme recula et laissa sa camarade se mettre entre lui et le Libérateur qui ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. 

\- Bravo, déclara Ohi en laissant tomber son arme sur le sol maculé de sang. Tu m’as trouvé. J'ai perdu.

\- Mike, occupe-toi de cette femme s'il te plait, demanda Nymphéa sans quitter Ohi des yeux.

Mike acquiesça et fit ce qu’elle lui demandait sans discuter. Il connaissait les règles du jeu et savait que s’il avait le malheur d’intervenir, Ohi pouvait décider de les changer. C’était d’ailleurs leur seule chance de se débarrasser définitivement de ce monstre.

\- Je ne serais pas loin, murmura-t-il à sa camarade avant de quitter le salon en emmenant avec lui la mère éplorée.

\- Enfin seuls, je n’espérais plus ce moment, déclara Ohi lorsque Nymphéa eut refermé la porte du salon sur Mike.

\- À ta place je ne ferais pas trop le malin, rétorqua Nymphéa.

\- Ah ! C'est vrai, tu vas me tuer, dit-il avec une pointe d’ironie. Je m'amusais tellement à massacrer ces pauvres gens que je n'ai pas fait attention. C'est bête !

Ohi fit un pas vers elle et Nymphéa recula malgré elle. Il était désarmé et en position de faiblesse et pourtant il continuait de lui faire peur.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas que je vais te tuer, dit-elle d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Moi ou toi ? Se moqua-t-il. Au fait, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Nymphéa avec méfiance.

\- Prends-y beaucoup de plaisir en le faisant. Tires moi dessus pour m'empêcher de bouger mais ne me tues pas tout de suite. Torture-moi un peu puis égorge-moi.

Tout en lui détaillant la manière dont il souhaitait se faire tuer, Ohi s’était rapproché d’elle et à chacun de ses pas, Nymphéa avait reculé un peu plus jusqu’à se retrouver acculée contre la porte. Le Libérateur se planta devant elle, pressant contre son torse le canon de l’arme de Nymphéa. Il referma ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille mais n’essaya pas de lui prendre son ZW. Il fit simplement cesser ses tremblements car Nymphéa était bien plus terrorisée qu’elle n’avait pu l’être jusqu’à présent. Pourtant, c’était elle qui tenait l’arme. C’était elle qui était en position de force. Elle pouvait le tuer à tout moment. Elle n’avait qu’à appuyer sur la gâchette et puis ça ne serait pas la première fois qu’elle ôterait une vie. Elle avait déjà tué par le passé. Alors pourquoi n’y arrivait-elle pas ?

\- Dépêche-toi, murmura Ohi en esquissant un léger rictus. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

Nymphéa semblait encore hésiter. Finalement Ohi se détacha d’elle, lui tourna le dos et alluma une cigarette.

\- Peut-être que me tirer dans le dos sera plus facile. Tu ne sais peut-être tout simplement pas exécuter quelqu’un de sang froid. Tu es moins forte que je le pensais.

Nymphéa s’autorisa à nouveau à respirer. Plus il se tenait loin d’elle, mieux elle se portait et puis il avait raison. Elle était incapable de le tuer de face. Peut-être à cause de son regard qui lui glaçait le sang chaque fois qu’elle s’y perdait. La jeune fille se détacha de la porte et tendit le bras vers lui, pointant son arme en direction de la tête blonde du commandant. Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente, il se retourna, lui attrapa le bras, la tira vers lui et lui prit son arme des mains. À cet instant la porte du salon vola en éclat et un sprinkhaan apparut au milieu des débris. Ohi vida son chargeur sur la créature qui s’écroula dans un cri sinistre. Nymphéa qui dans le feu de l’action s’était retrouvée dans les bras du commandant n’osa pas bouger. Son cœur était prêt à exploser. Elle avait vécu beaucoup de chose avec l’Étoile Rouge mais elle n’avait jamais eu à gérer autant de pression.  

 -  Idiote ! S’écria Ohi en la lâchant. Ne sais-tu pas que ces monstres deviennent plus agressifs au crépuscule ? Tu aurais dû être plus prudente. Je ne suis pas ton seul ennemi ici. Ne focalise pas toute ton attention sur moi, sinon tu finiras par mourir bouffée par l’une de ces choses.

Nymphéa ne répondit pas. Cet homme était si étrange. Il voulait la tuer et pourtant il venait de lui sauver la vie alors qu’elle avait été sur le point de l’abattre. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Où voulait-il en venir ? Qu’attendait-il réellement d’elle ?

\- Le soleil se couche, déclara Ohi en allumant une cigarette.

Nymphéa déglutit tout en resserrant ses poings. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait et se maudissait d’avoir raté l’occasion de le tuer.

\- Le jeu est fini, ajouta-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Retournons au camp voir combien ont survécu et préparer la suite des opérations. N'oublies pas qu'on doit détruire le nid de ces saloperies avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop nombreux. Et si on veut être sûr de tous les tuer, il faut détruire le nid la nuit lorsqu'ils dorment tous. Allons-y.

Nymphéa ne protesta pas. Elle ne lui posa pas non plus de question. Elle se contenta de le suivre docilement, se demandant s’il ne s’amusait pas tout simplement avec ses nerfs. Il n’avait pas encore l’intention de la tuer. Il voulait d’abord l’emmener dans les entrailles de la terre, dans le nid des sprinkhaans pour lui faire découvrir la véritable signification du mot terreur.

 

*

 

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber lorsque le commandant Tark rassembla ses hommes ainsi qu’une poignée de civiles à la sortie de la ville, devant une station d'épuration qui lorsqu'elle était encore en état de marche, traitait les eaux usées de Louqsor avant de les rejeter dans le Nil qui se trouvait à seulement une centaine de mètres de là. Tout était calme. Les monstres avaient regagné leur nid et la ville était à nouveau déserte. Nymphéa ferma les yeux, profitant de ce court répit et inspira profondément. Elle allait devoir descendre sous terre. Elle allait devoir affronter ces horribles créatures qui hantaient ses cauchemars les plus sombres mais elle allait aussi devoir survivre à ce psychopathe qui lui servait de supérieur et qui prenait un malin plaisir à la terroriser.

Une main s’abattit sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Nymphéa se retourna et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Mike :

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! S’exclama-t-elle.

\- Désolé. Ohi vient de donner ses ordres.

\- Alors ?

\- Les sprinkhaans bâtissent leur nid en sous-sol. On le gagnera par les égouts en passant par les différentes galeries de la station d'épuration. On est tous répartis en équipe de cinq. Les civiles resteront ici avec cinq soldats plus le commandant.

\- Autant dire qu'ils sont tous morts..., marmonna Nymphéa qui commençait à regretter sa lâcheté.

\- Pas forcément, Alice reste aussi ici.

Nymphéa posa alors son regard sur la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait aux côtés du commandant. Alice semblait avoir recouvré son sang froid et flirtait à nouveau avec ce monstre. D’une certaine manière Nymphéa l’admirait beaucoup. Elle-même n’aurait pas le courage de rester si près de lui. Ohi ne lui inspirait que dégout et horreur. Chaque fois qu’il posait son regard sur elle, Nymphéa sentait son sang se glacer et une peur irrationnelle la dominer.

\- Mais j’ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, reprit Mike, tu fais équipe avec moi,

\- C’est sans doute la seule bonne nouvelle qu’on pouvait m’annoncer, rétorqua-t-elle. Et les autres, tu les connais ?

\- Non mais tu sais ici on est soit des brebis égarées comme Lévi, soit des criminels...

\- Comme moi, coupa Nymphéa.

\- Soit des tarés…

\- Comme toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Mike se contenta de sourire. Il n’avait rien d’un criminel, ni d’une brebis égarée. Mikael Light était un excellent soldat qui n’avait pas sa place dans une unité comme celle-ci. La seule hypothèse plausible à laquelle Nymphéa était arrivée, était que Mike était en mission d’infiltration pour le compte de quelqu’un. Qui ? Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Tu as raison, répondit finalement Mike. Je suis complètement taré de m’être porté volontaire pour cette mission.

\- Et c’était quoi ta mission ?

\- Si je te le disais, je serais obligé de te tuer après, dit-il en retenant un petit rire nerveux. Mais je t’avais promis de te dire comment j’ai su pour Moscou.

Une petite étincelle brilla dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui était littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres :

\- J’y étais tout simplement. Je veux dire, j’étais à l’extérieur du Kremlin ce jour-là et je les ai vu t’arrêter et t’emmener, c’est tout.

Le sourire de Nymphéa se figea. Mike ne lui mentait pas mais il ne lui disait pas tout et au regard qu’il posa sur elle, elle sut qu’elle n’en saurait pas plus. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Alice qui fumait à l’écart avec le commandant, avant de murmurer plus pour elle-même que pour son ami :

\- Je crois que vous êtes là pour lui.

Mike qui se tenait à ses côtés esquissa un petit sourire avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui murmurer à l’oreille :

\- Nous sommes aussi là pour toi.

Nymphéa se crispa légèrement avant de l’interroger du regard.

\- Disons que tu es la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- C'est-à-dire ?  

\- Si c’est possible, je ferais en sorte que tu reviennes vivante de cette mission.  

\- C’est Allan qui t’envoie ?

Mike parut surpris et Nymphéa sut qu’Allan n’était pas dernière tout ça, alors qui ? Certainement pas l’Étoile Rouge.

\- Je te dirais pour qui on travaille quand on en aura fini avec cette mission. Je t’emmènerais même la voir.

\- La voir ? Tu travailles pour une femme ?

Pour toute réponse, Mike lui adressa un petit clin d’œil avant de lui dire :

\- Allons rejoindre nos nouveaux co-équipiers.  

 

*

 

Cela faisait un peu plus d’une demi-heure que les cinq soldats marchaient dans l’eau nauséabonde d’un obscur tunnel sans oser briser le pesant silence qui s’était installé entre eux. Ils savaient que leurs chances de survie étaient minces. Ils s’estimaient déjà heureux d’être arrivés aussi loin. Avant de s’enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre, ils avaient brièvement fait connaissance. Ils s’étaient échangés leurs noms ainsi qu’une poignée de main. Ni Nymphéa, ni Mike ne leur avaient posé davantage de question. Ils n’étaient pas ici pour se rendre mutuellement des comptes et finalement savoir comment l’un ou l’autre s’était retrouvé dans cette galère importait peu. Le plus important était de survivre. C’était ce que Nymphéa ne cessait de se répéter alors qu’en même temps le film de cette occasion manquée tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle avait eu la possibilité de mettre fin à tout ça mais elle n’avait pas eu le courage de tirer sur Ohi. Pourquoi ? Elle se posait encore la question. Mike dût le sentir car il finit par lui glisser à l’oreille :

\- Peu importe ce qu’il s’est encore passé entre vous dans ce salon. Tu es vivante et c’est le plus important.

Nymphéa retint un rire nerveux avant de lui répondre :

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de tourner les choses. Je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu as une chance du feu de dieu. J’espère que tu m’en feras profiter et qu’on s’en sortira tous vivants, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ça m’étonnerait, grommela l’un de leur camarade.

Il s’agissait d’un garçon à peine plus âgé que Mike. Il se retourna vers eux et ajouta :

\- Quand on pense que l'ONU a soit disant pris le pouvoir pour notre sécurité, n’importe quoi ! C'est qu'une façade parce qu'en attendant ils engagent des gars comme Tark et le laisse faire se qu'il veut. Et la LDH dans tout ça ? Elle fait quoi ? Rien ! Alors à votre place, je ne serais pas trop optimiste. Pour l’armée, nous ne sommes que des déchets. Nous sommes tous déjà mort. Reste maintenant à décider de la manière dont on veut passer de l’autre côté.

Le visage de Mike s’assombrit mais il ne répondit pas. Nymphéa non plus. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence tout en méditant sur ces dernières paroles.

 

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, la galerie rétrécissait à tel point que bientôt, ils furent contraints de ramper au sol dans un petit ruisseau d'eau sale. Chacun d'eux priait pour ne pas se faire attaquer à un tel moment de vulnérabilité. Les cinq compagnons de galère restaient silencieux, seul le bruit de leur corps rampant dans l'eau brisait l'harmonie des ténèbres qui les entouraient jusqu’à ce qu’un léger bruissement attire leur attention. Quelque chose se rapprochait d'eux par derrière. Nymphéa qui fermait la marche sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer  lorsqu’un liquide froid et gluant coula sur son corps. La jeune fille n’osa d’abord pas regarder mais lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa jambe, elle ne put faire autrement que de jeter un rapide coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Là, elle tomba nez à nez avec la chose qui hantait ses cauchemars. Mike placé juste devant elle se mit sur le dos, se redressa légèrement, cria à Nymphéa de se plaquer le plus possible contre le sol et tira. La puissance de l'arme du militaire fit voler en éclat le sprinkhaan dont le sang vert recouvrit les cinq soldats.

\- Mer...merci..., balbutia Nymphéa.

Pour toute réponse, Mike lui adressa son plus beau sourire et les cinq jeune gens se remirent à ramper dans l’obscurité, espérant qu’il n’y en ait pas d’autres tapis dans l’obscurité.

 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle inondée par les eaux usée qui leur arrivaient jusqu’à la taille. Là se mêlaient des cadavres de sprinkhaans adultes à ceux de militaires.

- Cinq au total, déclara Mike, le groupe qui est arrivé là avant nous s'est fait massacrer.

\- Vu leurs blessures, c'est signé Ohi Tark, n’est-ce pas ?

Mike se retourna vers un jeune homme brun qui ressemblait plus à un bureaucrate qu’à un soldat. Encore une brebis égarée, pensa-t-il avant de lui demander :

\- C’est Max, c’est ça ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça d’un hochement de la tête.

\- On va s’en sortir, tu verras, déclara Mike en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Tiens c'est bizarre, marmonna Nymphéa alors que ses camarades sortaient un par un de l’eau grâce à une petite échelle.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Mike qui était resté à ses côtés.

\- Rien d’important, je trouve simplement ces égouts et tous ces souterrains étranges, répondit la jeune fille.

\- C'est normal, répondit Mike. Ils ont étaient bâtis durant la guerre froide. Ce sont des galléries anti-bombe atomique qui croisent parfois les égouts.  Alors on risque de trouver pas mal de passages secrets et autres trucs du même genre.

\- En tout cas je comprends mieux pourquoi l'armée n'a pas directement bombardé le périmètre, murmura Nymphéa, ça aurait été inefficace. 

\- Non, l’armée n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’envoyer Tark.

\- Et la LDH vous a envoyé pour surveiller ses activités, n’est-ce pas ?  

Mike ne répondit pas mais son sourire lui indiqua qu’elle avait vu juste.

\- Moi qui pensais que la LDH se résumait à des bureaucrates et des politiciens, ajouta la jeune fille.

Mike la dévisagea longuement avant de lui demander :

\- Comment as-tu compris ?

\- Facile, il a suffit de voir la tête que tu as fait quand ils ont évoqué la LDH tout à l’heure.

\- J’appartiens à leur unité d’intervention, déclara Mike. Je surveille directement l’armée depuis le terrain.

\- Et Alice ?

\- Elle fait parti de ce qu’on appelle chez nous les Caméléons. Elle n’a pas le rôle le plus facile. Elle s’infiltre et s’occupe des renseignements. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle a ses propres méthodes.

\- Et vous êtes venus surveiller le commandant Tark ?

\- Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur lui. Personne ne revient jamais vivant d’une mission sous son commandement. D’un autre côté  les missions qui lui sont confiées sont classées parmi les plus dangereuses. La LDH nous a demandé d’infiltrer l’une de ses unités afin de savoir réellement ce qu’il se passe sur le terrain lorsque le Général Anéra décide d’envoyer le Libérateur nettoyer une ville ou une zone.

\- J’imagine que ton rapport va avoir l’effet d’une bombe atomique.

\- Seulement si je reviens vivant, précisa Mike en esquissant un léger sourire.

Les autres avaient déjà gagné une petite passerelle, Nymphéa et Mike se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre. L’heure des explications n’était pas encore arrivée et bien que la curiosité de la jeune fille commençait à peine à être satisfaite, Nymphéa allait devoir attendre encore un peu avant de tout savoir.

 

Derrière une lourde porte en métal se trouvait un escalier qu’ils trouvèrent interminable et qui déboucha sur un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une nouvelle porte. À peine l'eut-ils tous passé, qu'elle se referma à clef derrière eux. Mike tenta de forcer la serrure mais en vain, résignés ils commencèrent à scruter l'obscurité, cherchant à détecter un éventuel danger. Soudain des petits bruits se firent entendre et les cinq soldats braquèrent leurs lampes en direction de ce son trop familier à leurs oreilles. Comme ils l’avaient redouté, la pièce était infestée de sprinkhaans. Les antennes de ces monstres, aussi coupantes que des rasoirs volèrent dans les airs et l’une d’elle enlaça le cou d’un de leur compagnon qui se retrouva bientôt décapité sous les yeux horrifiés des autres qui furent recouvert par son sang. Ils faisaient noirs et leur seule source de lumière émanait de leur lampe. Les quatre jeunes gens tirèrent sans vraiment y voir quelque chose. Ils entendaient parfois des grognements qui leur indiquaient que certaines balles avaient fait mouche. Combien de créature devaient-ils abattre ? Ils n’en avaient pas la moindre idée et bien souvent, c’était de justesse qu’ils parvenaient à éviter leurs coups d’antennes.

C’est Nymphéa qui remarqua une petite bouche d’aération. Elle était suffisamment grande pour eux mais trop petite pour les monstres. Couvertes par ses coéquipiers, la jeune fille arracha la grille et s’engouffra dans le petit tunnel, suivit de près par Mike. Lorsque Nymphéa arriva de l’autre côté, elle constata qu’ils n’étaient plus que trois à présent...

 

La galerie dans laquelle ils avaient atterri était plutôt large et faisait s'écouler de l'eau sale d'Est en Ouest. Avant d’aller plus loin, les trois jeunes soldats décidèrent de faire une courte pause. Ils avaient besoin de se repérer mais aussi de souffler. Mike en profita pour bander la jambe de Max  qui s’était pris un méchant coup d’antenne avant de se glisser dans la bouche d’aération. Nymphéa de son côté consultait leur carte à la lumière de sa petite torche. Ils semblaient perdus mais au moins ils étaient en vie.  

- Ne me dites pas que vous baissez déjà les bras ! S'écria une voix sortie de nulle part. 

Les trois soldats arme en main, scrutèrent l'obscurité. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent puis une silhouette apparue. C’était le commandant Tark.

- Non, reprit Ohi en arrivant devant ses trois subordonnés, vous n'allez pas abandonner maintenant alors que vous avez réussi le test de survie. Vous vous rendez compte ! Vous êtes les premiers à être arrivé si loin. Félicitation, ajouta-t-il en les applaudissant.

\- Ferme-là ! Connard ! s'écria Max en pointant son arme vers lui. 

Le commandant Tark était un homme d'une rapidité diabolique, aussi tira-t-il le premier. Max s'écroula sur le sol. Un petit filet de sang s'échappait d'une cavité creusée entre ses deux yeux. Mike et Nymphéa restèrent pétrifiés de stupeur mais surtout de peur. Ils avaient par le passé déjà eu Ohi en joue et se rendaient enfin compte qu’ils n’auraient jamais pu le tuer. Le commandant Tark n’était pas un homme mais un monstre.

- Une pure merveille ces vieux modèles, répliqua Ohi en rangeant son arme à feu. Non, rien ne vaut un bon vieux 9mm fabriqué avant l'Apocalypse. Bon, suivez moi vous deux, on a un travail à finir. 

Mike et Nymphéa se levèrent en silence et le suivirent sans chercher à le tuer. Il était inutile d’essayer. Jamais il ne pourrait faire le poids face à ce monstre.

 

Le commandant Tark les guida à travers l’obscurité de ce labyrinthe de galeries nauséabondes jusqu’aux bords d'un gouffre d’où s’élevaient des sinistres bruissements qui leur donnaient une vague idée de ce qui se trouvait tout en bas. Ohi posa son sac à dos sur le sol, l'ouvrit et en sortit des explosifs.

- Ce sont des T 14,  déclara-t-il. De vraies petites merveilles, elles sont petites mais dévastatrices. Nous sommes à moins de 400 m de la surface, lorsqu'elles exploseront elles formeront un cratère, alors faisons en sorte d'être sortis avant, à moins que l'un de vous ne veuille se faire enterrer vivant avec ces monstres. Prenez-en deux chacun et placez-les autour du gouffre. Pour cela, pour utiliserez les corniches de métal fixées au mur. Normalement elles sont solides, je les ai testé moi-même. Alors faites en sorte de ne pas tomber car vu la hauteur, c'est la mort garanti et quand bien même vous réussiriez à survivre par dieu sait quel miracle, les sprinkhaans qui se trouvent en bas vous achèveront. Bon, moi je descends directement déposer de T 14 dans leur nid.

\- Tu...tu vas descendre au milieu de ces monstres ! s'exclama Nymphéa.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi gamine ? Comme c'est mignon, répliqua Ohi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais rassure-toi, je reviendrais vivant spécialement pour toi et tu verras, on va bien s'amuser tout les deux.

Nymphéa se raidit et Ohi éclata de rire avant de descendre vers les ténèbres.

\- J’espère qu’ils vont le dévorer, grommela-t-elle en regardant sa silhouette disparaitre dans l’obscurité.

\- Si seulement ça pouvait arriver, rétorqua Mike en lui tendant deux T14. Finissons cette mission, après on verra comment on se débarrasse de lui.

\- Bon, je vais à droite et toi à gauche, soupira Nymphéa.

\- Très bien, mais fais attention à toi. 

Les deux jeunes gens s’échangèrent un sourire complice puis partirent chacun de leur côté.

 

 

Nymphéa posa son dernier T 14 et revint lentement sur ses pas. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la terre ferme quand elle sentit la corniche métallique montrer des signes de faiblesse. Elle accéléra tant bien que mal en espérant arriver à temps. Elle n'avait plus que deux pas à faire pour être sauve lorsque l'installation métallique céda. Alors qu’elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, une main empoigna la sienne et l'empêcha de tomber dans le vide. Malheureusement elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se réjouir car son sauveur n'était autre que le commandant Tark qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas pressé de la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mike quant à lui ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer de mettre Nymphéa en danger.

- Alors, combien de temps crois-tu que je tiendrais ? demanda Ohi dont le bras commençait à légèrement trembler. À vrai dire, moi-même je l'ignore et je suis curieux de le savoir, pas toi ?

\- Re...remonte-moi s'il te plait, balbutia-t-elle d’une voix étranglée.

\- Voilà qui est amusant comme situation, tu ne trouves pas ? Je veux bien te remonter mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Que me donnes-tu en échange ?

\- Tout...tout ce que tu voudras...

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du commandant Tark qui déclara :

\- Très bien, ça me va. 

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Nymphéa se laissa tomber sur le sol et tenta de recouvrer son calme tout en retenant ses larmes. Elle avait vraiment cru y passer cette fois. Mike aurait aimé la rejoindre pour la réconforter mais Ohi s'était déjà accroupi à côté d’elle et lui caressait les cheveux tout en l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Tu m'as dit que tu me donnerais tout ce que je voulais, reprit Ohi en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Nymphéa, alors je te veux toi.

\- Moi ? Balbutia la jeune fille.

\- Oui, répondit Ohi en lui adressant un large sourire. À partir de maintenant, tu es à moi. Tu vas devenir mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Je sens que toi et moi, on va bien s’amuser. Enfin si tu as changé d'avis, il est encore temps de te jeter dans ce précipice.  

Nymphéa ne répondit pas. Ohi prit son silence pour un oui et l'aida à se relever. Il attrapa son sac et déclencha le minuteur. Ils avaient maintenant dix minutes pour quitter les souterrains.

Toutes ces galeries et tunnels interminables n’avaient aucun secret pour le commandant qui leur servit de guide. Ils étaient encore sous terre lorsque l’explosion se produisit mais la sortie n’était plus très loin. Autour d'eux les murs et le plafond commençaient à s’effondrer. Ohi avait l’air de trouver ça amusant et rien ne semblait lui faire peur, pas même la mort.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! S’exclama le commandant alors qu’ils couraient dans un couloir qui menaçait de s’effondrer.

Un cri attira l’attention de Nymphéa. La jeune fille se retourna et vit Mike au sol. Son ami avait reçu un débris et semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Nymphéa voulut lui venir en aide mais Ohi lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à continuer à avancer. Le commandant Tark l’entraina jusqu’à une grande salle inondée par les eaux usées et l’y poussa. Nymphéa eut à peine le temps de retenir son souffle qu’Ohi l’entrainait déjà aux fonds des eaux, vers une galerie immergée.

Lorsqu’Ohi la lâcha, Nymphéa regagna la surface toute seule et nagea tant bien que mal vers la terre ferme sur laquelle elle se issa péniblement. La jeune fille resta un long moment allongée sur le sable à moitié consciente. Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle se releva et balaya le paysage du regard. Ohi n’était nulle part et Nymphéa ne savait pas vraiment si c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.  

La jeune fille se dirigea d’un pas chancelant vers le camp situé dans la cours de la station d'épuration. Comme elle s'y était attendue, tout le monde était mort. Ohi n’avait épargné personne, pas même Alice. Nymphéa la remarqua immédiatement et se précipita vers elle. Lorsqu’elle arriva à hauteur de son cadavre, son estomac se souleva. Nymphéa plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour s’empêcher de vomir et tomba à genoux à côté du cadavre de la jeune femme blonde. Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais Nymphéa ne les effaça pas. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de bouger ou même de détacher ses yeux de la peau écorchée d’Alice. Ohi ne s’était pas contenté de la tuer, il lui avait littéralement arraché le visage…

\- Son visage me plaisait beaucoup, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Le sang de Nymphéa se glaça alors qu’elle sentait le souffle tiède du commandant contre sa peau. Elle ne l’avait pas entendu s’approcher. Ohi n’était décidément pas humain. Il passa un bras autour d’elle et lâcha quelque chose sur ses cuisses. C’était difforme et humide. Nymphéa n’osa pas regarder de quoi il s’agissait de peur d’avoir la confirmation de ce qu’elle savait déjà. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, tentant ainsi de recouvrer son sang froid.

\- Tu n’aimes pas mon cadeau ? C’est vrai qu’il ne ressemble plus à rien comme ça. Il faudrait l’épingler pour lui faire recouvrer sa forme d’origine.

Nymphéa ouvrit lentement les yeux et plaqua une main contre ses lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot. C’était le visage d’Alice qu’Ohi venait de poser sur ses cuisses.

\- C’est ce que je t’aurais fait si Allan n’était pas intervenu à Moscou, murmura-t-il.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

Ohi ne répondit pas mais elle devinait qu’un sourire devait être dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il aimait lui faire peur et ne pas lui répondre faisait parti du jeu. Elle sentit son souffle contre sa peau et fut parcourue d’un étrange frisson lorsqu’il lui empoigna le bras pour l’obliger à se lever. Le visage d’Alice tomba sur le sol et la jeune fille se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sangloter. Si seulement elle avait eu le courage de le tuer lorsqu’elle en avait eu l’occasion, tous ces gens ne seraient pas morts…

Lorsque Nymphéa releva les yeux vers Ohi, elle fut surprise de voir une petite lueur rouge se balader sur le torse du commandant. C’était le viseur d’un sniper. Ohi semblait s’en être rendu compte mais paraissait comme à son habitude imperturbable, comme si la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. D’ailleurs la lueur ne l’intéressait pas, il semblait trop occupé à chercher du regard le tireur embusqué. Puis soudain, l’expression de son visage changea et il tourna son regard vers Nymphéa qui baissa les yeux sur son propre torse. Le sniper semblait avoir changé de cible et c’était désormais elle qu’il visait.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille entendit un étrange sifflement et tomba lourdement sur le sol, écrasée par le poids du commandant Tark. Nymphéa sentit du sang couler sur son corps mais ce n’était pas le sien. Elle n’était pas blessée. C’était Ohi qui s’était fait toucher. Le sniper avait-il encore changé d’avis ? Non, il l’avait visé elle mais le commandant l’avait encore une fois protégé.

 


End file.
